The House of Vocaloid
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Yaoi. Warning: language, sexual references, murder reference, and alcohol. Mikuo is accepted into the Vocaloid family but is worried about making friends because of his OCD and sexuality. He makes quick friends with Dell but Miku is worried about how close they are, and then he meets even more of the Vocaloid boys...
1. The House Of Vocaloids

**Now this is a vocaloid fanfiction. I'm sure you all know that. This is also a yaoi, if you do not like, do not read. The pairing is between, in my opinion, some of the hottest 2 vocaloids, Mikuo and Dell. I know I may get complaints, but Len is the cutest of them all and, I'm sorry, but, they may be attractive, but Kaito and Gakupo are too weird. Now that I'm done with my rambling (Akaito, Taito, Rinta, Luki, Piko; their attractive too!) we may move onto the writing! AU, be warned, I made Mikuo a bit of a nerd… a hot one, but a nerd…**

**The House of Vocaloids**

"Who are you?" I asked, there was a huge man standing at my door. He looked to be an abnormally tall Taiwanese man with huge spiky brown hair and glasses. He wore a white, red, and black coat with yellow strings and straps. He was also wearing an elaborate headset. (I'm using Big Al's Taiwanese design, I like it better.)

"I'm Al; I'll be drivin' your limo to the vocaloid mansion; that is if you're Mikuo Hatsune. But I'd recognize that Hatsune Green hair anywhere, so your Miku's younger brother, eh?" Al said. His voice pattern confused me a bit. I nodded in realization at what l was happening, I got excepted into the vocaloids! I hope it's not just because of my magic last name; the Hatsune's have a history as pop stars, but the singing talent skipped my parents' generation.

I got ready at last speed and followed Big Al, he asked me to call him that. I jumped into the limo's backseat with my luggage, ignoring that it was a pink limo, I pitied Big Al for having to drive it. I sat calmly in the seat, humming the song I wrote the previous day. I can't sing as good as Miku, but I write better songs; it may be catchy, but Popipo is relatively pointless lyric wise.

"Hello." The greeting nearly scared me to death. "I'm Prima; I'll be introducing you to the basics of being a vocaloid." A young girl around Miku's age spoke to me. Her voice was very regal and well-mannered. She had her black hair styled with a white flower in it. She was wearing a red dress that was sprawled all over the place as she sat.

"What is there to know?" I asked, suppressing my excitement and curiosity.

My OCD is acting up. I have suddenly noticed how dirty the room is. I want to clean it so badly! I have to suppress it.

"I'm aware of your OCD, and judging by your face you desperately want to clean this room, don't you." Prima said, in a mocking tone with her accented voice\, it almost seems like she has a British accent. "You may if you wish, just listen as I explain."

I rushed to start scrubbing the room clean. She giggled a little and I blushed. I've always been embarrassed of my OCD, but I refuse to take medicine; its unnatural.

"The vocaloids are a popular comporation in which singers of many genres are signed to perform for. Your sister is one of our most famous singers. We do, however, have competition. There is a new group call the Hagane Rockers, who are people who share the names of some of our more popular singers, but sing in a different genre." Prima explained. "There are several members who have the authority to give you orders. I own the company, so obviously my decisions are final. Big Al here used to be a singer, but now he acts mostly as a bodyguard to the vocaloids, if it involves your safety, his decisions are final. Then there are Lola and Leon, the two DJ's we have employed. The've been here longer than everyone but myself they have more experience, I trust you see it fit to listen to them. Finally, we have Meiko, one of our more popular singers. She happily cooks for everyone and is in the housekeeper, if she tells you not to go somewhere, you must listen to her. Understand?"

I looked up from my cleaning an nodded.

"Out two 'fashion designer' singers have insisted on helping you with your uniform. They will meet you at the door." Prima said. She pointed out the window I just cleaned. I saw a blue haired girl and a younger girl in a cat outfit. She pushed me out the door after wishing me good luck and I was immediately ambushed by the two girls.

"Your Miku's younger brother!" the cat girl shouted, "I'm Iroha Nekumora! This is Kaiko Shion. Will you go out with me?"

I looked at her, unaware of what to say as response. I tried thinking of a way to turn her down without hurting her feelings, but my delay caused her to get angry. She crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it? I'm not pretty enough?" She shouted at me. I shook my hands in front of my body in defense.

"It's not that you're not pretty it's just your not my type!" I shot back. She looked at me.

"I could change. What's your type?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Guys," I responded quickly. She fell over.

"Why is such a pretty guy gay? Is the world so cruel?" She shouted as she rolled around on the ground. Kaiko put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head, ending my attempts at getting Iroha up off the floor. I twitched, she was sending gravel and dirt everywhere. Its so unclean!

"Umm, Mikuo what's wrong?" Kaiko asked, concern lacing her voice.

"She's d-dirting the floor. M-make her stop! I-it needs to be clean!" I shouted, holding my head and shaking it back and forth.

"Iroha, stop now! He's got OCD, he needs everything absolutely clean!" Miku shouted, having seen my freak out from the porch of the mansion.

"Wha?" Iroha said, lifting herself off the floor. "What's OCD."

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, it means he obsesses over things. He can't do anything else if there's ebven a speck of filth. He'll probably spend his first few days in the mansion cleaning it until it's spotless." Miku said, facepalming. "He should take medicine, but he refuses to."

"It's unnatural!" I shouted as I dusted the trail to the mansion clean of filthy gravel and dirt. "I need a broom!"

"Here, I brought the broom you asked for Miku."Meiko says, running up the trail. She gave me a look. "Who's this and why is he dusted the ground with his hands?" I snatched the broom from her and started sweeping the floor.

"It's my younger brother Mikuo, he's got OCD and needs everything absolutely clean to be able to focus on anything." Miku explains for a second time. She looks at me. "I bet your were cleaning every inch of Prima's limo on the way here, weren't you?" She says. I nodded slowly.

WHACK!

"Oww, Miku, why'd you hit me?" I whined, rubbing my head. Miku crossed her arms, the fresh leek still in her hand.

"You're so stubborn! Why won't you just take your medicine?" She says.

"You better plan to clean my hair off that leek." I said, completely ignoring her remark.

WHACK!

I rubbed my head as I left the fitting room. They were going to get me a uniform like Miku's but for boys. I hope it doesn't make me look like a shota, not that Len doesn't look cute, I just wouldn't be comfortable like that.

They told me I was going to be a surprise performer on the next concert, performing a song I had originally written for Miku's friend Luka, before I came out. _Just be friends_. No one knows that I'll be performing, other than the vocaloids of course and I'm supposed to blow everyone away with the big surprise. After _Just be friends_, I was supposed to perform Magnet with one of the guy vocaloids, but I haven't met any of the male vocaloids yet. I've only seen them perform when I went to the concerts to support Miku and Luka.

I stopped in my tracks at the boy who just passed me. He was gorgeous. His light gray hair swaying as he walked at a quick pace, his gray shirt highlighting his perfect complexion, his purple tight saying with the movement making him seem even more graceful. It was love at first sight.

"H-hi." I greeted him as he passed me. He looked up at me, and gave me a smile, which made my heart melt. "I-I'm Mikuo Hatsune, the newest Vocaloid." He nodded, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. It's the first time I've found such a dirty thing to give beauty to its holder.

"I am Dell Honne. If you excuse me, my sister needs me to pick her up from a bar… again." He grumbled the last word.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise and I smiled. He blushed a little, which was adorable.

"Alright, you can sit in the passenger seat. I'll probably need help dragging her into the car anyway." Dell said, his voice so perfect.

I was twitching again, why did it have to act up now? His car is rather dirty, but I can ignore it. I don't want to make a bad impression. I twitched again and I caught him looking at me. It was a look of worry and not a disturbed look.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded, still twitching. "You sure?"

"Truthfully, no." I responded.

"What's a matter, you afraid of going to a bar? I can tell you're younger than me, and I'm barely old enough to drive this car, 17." He said.

"15 and no I'm not afraid of going to a bar." I said indignantly, but still twitching.

"Then why are you twitching?" He asks, turning to look at me as we slowed down at a stop light.

"My OCD… need to clean… so dirty." I said, holding and shaking my head again. He gave me a worried look and then sighed.

"Then go ahead and clean. But you should really take medicine you know." He said, rolling his window down and lighting a cigarette. I smiled at him and started vigorously cleaning his car. Anything that looked valuable, I asked what I should do with. He just told me to throw away whatever I found.

"Your car's really clean Dell. Did you clean it?" A loopy Haku asked as Dell and I helped her into the backseat of his car. I dusted her off and he looked at me weird.

"Stop feeling up my sister." He said, his voice seemed disturbed but a bit more.

I blushed. "I c-can't, she's dirty and I need to... OCD." I say. He gave me a look of… relief. "And no need to worry, I'm gay."

He looked at me with surprised eyes and suddenly grabbed my arms. I blushed and looked up at him. He pushed his lips up against mine. The kiss lasted long. It was wonderful, euphoric… orgasmic. It was amazing, so much I was able to control my OCD freak-out. He rubbed up against me and I could feel my face heat up even more as I moaned. We broke apart for air. I looked at him, a deep blush on my face.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. I nodded and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Boyfriend?" I nodded a gain and we shared another long, heavenly kiss. It was interrupted by a loud groan from his sister.

"Stop it with the orgy, I wanna go home." She whined. I giggle as we got into the car. He smiled at me.

"You should giggle more, it's cute." He remarks. I blushed and he chuckled.

"Where's your brother Miku. I wanna meet him." Rin whines, gripping onto my tie.

"I donno, he just disappeared after we ordered his uniform." I responded, looked over to Len. _Get her off me._ I begged him with my eyes. He shook his head and mouthed "I do not want to be chased by a road roller again."

I glared at him. Rin suddenly shrieked loudly from the window.

"What is it Rin?" I asked, not bothering to get up. It was probably another butterfly or she suddenly has an idea for a song.

"Dell and Mikuo!" She shouted pointing out the window. I was suddenly a little scared. _With Mikuo's OCD and Dell's abrasive personality, there could be trouble._ I ran over to Rin and was surprised by the sight I was witnessing. Haku was unconscious on the floor and Dell was pinning Mikuo up against his car, kissing him. Mikuo didn't look like he was struggling to break away though; his arms were wrapped around Dell's shoulders as they kissed. If you look closely, you could see Dell's hands sneaking up Mikuo's shirt. I heard a loud slam.

I looked to my side. Rin was unconscious on the floor with blood pouring out of her nose. I looked over at Len.

"Rin's a yaoi fangirl?" I asked.

He nodded, "Why do you think she put me in a dress for Imitation Black? Not every gay guy want's to wear a dress." He remarked. I nodded. I'm happy that Mikuo's getting along with people, but I think he's taking it way to fast. I turned and rushed off to go interrupt their moment, and help Haku off the floor.

**How's this. Is it good? I plan on continuing it obviously, but it may end up being canceled if I don't get enough reviews. Review please. Bet nobody saw Miku ending up as a pseudo- antagonist. She means well, but she's a bit overprotective of her little brother! Review or i wont continue! I mean, that no one is reviewing! Alerts are nice, but reviews are deserving of cookies!  
><strong>


	2. The Agreement Other Possiblities

**Hello! Anyway, I was thinking of not continuing as this is my least liked story by readers, but the last two reviews I got at the last minute (thank you CluelessLeaf and Rexno Kiley) changed my mind. I do not own Vocaloid songs, Vocaloid characters, or fanmade Vocaloid Characters unless stated otherwise (which will probably not happen)**

** Prologue continued: **

**The Agreement**

"Mikuo! What are you doing?" I shouted as I ran up to the new couple. He looked at me with a blush on his face. Dell rubbed the back of his head nervously. He reached to light a cigarette but Mikuo elbowed him and he stopped. I cocked my head to the side; nobody's ever gotten Dell to put down a cigarette, not even his half-sister Haku.

Haku groaned as she stood up and looked over at us. I sighed, she had the amazing ability to recall everything she experienced while drunk, along with never getting a hangover or alcohol poisoning. Luck girl, after seeing Kaito go crazy because of alcohol I'm never going to try it; he's fine now though.

"You two haven't known each other long enough to be like this." Haku lectured, "If you two want to be together, I want you two to get to know each other for 2 weeks. Than is you want to still, you can date."

They both glared at her.

"If you both still want to be together after those two weeks, I'll stop nagging you about your OCD." I said, trying to strike up a deal. "I know it sounds unfair, but there are plenty of other guys working for the Vocaloids who are gay, you might like 1 of them."

"But I like dell!" Mikuo whined.

"Please, do this Mikuo. I'm just worried about you." I said, looking at him sweetly. He sighed and nodded. I have the feeling I did something wrong, but I know it was the right thing to do. We don't know anything about Dell!

**Chapter 2: **

**Day 1, The Other Possibilities **

"Stupid Miku, making me Just Be Friends with Dell Until The Bitter End of this week." I sighed, realizing I had just named the two songs I was to sing at the concert tomorrow. The one I wrote, Just be Friends, for Luka when she developed a crush on me; but obviously I'm gay. Until the Bitter End was written by Luka, don't know why though.

_Upside-down Reverse Rainbow~_

_ While you are still singing~_

_ A melody only for you~_

I peeked into the recording studio. I've never heard that song before. Sounds like Miku and …. I can't tell whose voice that is. Rin, that's it. Miku's other best friend.

I walked into the studio and saw the two finish their song. They smiled as they saw me and the girl at the recording station looked at me. She looked older than the teenage Vocaloids I've been meeting. She smiled at me as well.

"Hey! Hatsune Boy, come sing a song, I wanna here how good you are." She said. Miku and Rin came out of the studio.

"You'd better sing Mikuo, Meiko is very forceful about having her way. She's the mansion's caretaker and one of the first Vocaloids." Miku said, pushing me into the recording studio. I looked at Meiko nervously and started singing.

_The lights, of this, town they're starting to wear down on me  
>With a pain that's numbing my skin<br>I can't, find sleep, even at 2 a.m.  
>Everything is out and I have lost control<em>

_I'm burning up all of the supplies  
>My stomach is churning and feeding the flames<br>If all these scenes were created by lies  
>I really feel that I can reach nirvana<em>

_Once I was inside of a dream that took me away  
>There on the floor, you looked up and pleaded with me with those eyes<br>I stare at your throat and I jump in my mind  
>I can feel - the tears will come - just scream and pretend~<em>

_Jump into a nuclear reactor  
>I want to dive right to the core, I wanna fly<br>I feel the blue flames begin to eat at the very center of my soul  
>Jump into a nuclear reactor<br>If I could dive into the core, then I would cry  
>All my sins would meltdown and create a wonderful miracle<em>

Suddenly I heard clapping. I looked into the glass and saw Meiko and the others clapping into the intercom so I could hear and stop singing.

"That was very good; it's a very hard song to sing. Even for the person who wrote it." Meiko said, pointing towards Rin with the last sentence of her comment. I smiled when I noticed Dell smiling at me in the back before he turned and walked away. Suddenly the door flew open an I saw a cute young boy around my age standing there.

"Whose the cutie?" the boy asked.

"It's obvious, he's got green hair. Come on Len, I thought you were smart. All your songs are all super complicated and everything." Rin whined at the boy, who I noticed looks a lot like her. I tilted my head to the side, earning a smile from the boy. Suddenly, I realized. The recording room is rather filthy. I let out a forced smile.

"Uh, oh." Miku said. She earned looks from Rin, Len, and Meiko.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked worriedly.

"Mikuo's having an OCD attack!" Miku said, pointing at me as I fidgeted in place.

"What do we do?" Rin asked, panicking.

"We have to give him something to clean with or distract him." Miku said, matter-of-factly.

"Um, how about I help?" I heard, a tall man with a deep voice said. His dark red hair shimmered in the fake lighting.I looked at him in awe, until our moment was interrupted.

"No I want to help the cute boy!" Len shouted, glaring daggers at the red haired man.

"But you saw his expression, he obviously likes me already." The man said, smirking. He's rather self-confident.

"Akaito, Len, whats this argument about?" Another cute guy, this house is practically filled with them. He had a blank stare on his face and a serious expression as he stared at them waiting for an answer. His costume was much different than the ones the others , and myself, seem to wear. Its white and rather complicated, but everyone has unique costumes; the alike ones are only given to those related to each other.

"Piko, nothing. Just nothing." Akaito said, in his sexy deep voice. Len nodded, letting out a cute yip as Rin jumped onto him. Piko looked at me and flashed me a beautiful smile.

"Hello, I am Piko Utatane. I am the second newest Vocaloid, in front of only you." He said in a very polite manner. I blushed and looked around realizing I had collapsed onto the floor. Iblushed even deeper and noticed a black haired boy standing in the doorway with a pink haired man standing next to him. The pink haired guy's costume is so familiar.

"What's going on? What's with all the commotion?" The black haired boy spoke up. His voice was dreamy, deep, but not too deep. His chest was revealed, with a bunch of tightly wrapped bandages on his skin, making me blush even more. He wears cloak like Akaito, so they must be related; judging by his voice, he is younger than Akaito.

"This is the new boy, he's really cute." The pink haired boy remarks, smiling friendly.

"I am Taito Shion." The black haired boy announced, offering me his hand to help me up.

"And I am Luke Megrine." The pink haired boy said once I was standing.

"Would everyone stop being so loud, it's already bad enough that my room is really close to the studio and that I have to share it with him." An irritated voice shouted from behind the group. I loked over and flushed deeply, there was a tall blond boy, similar in appearance to Len but older and more masculine, standing angrily in the hall, only wearing tight boxers.

"Rinta, go back to your nap." Len groaned, unaffected by his brother's partial nudity.

"How'd you know?" Rinta asked.

"Because you're always napping, claiming so you get even more beautiful." Len said, annoyed with his older.

"Humph, but what's wrong with the green hair over there?" RInta asked pointing at me. They all stared at me, I could feel it too. I knew exactly why and I was about to pass out because of it.

I have a waterfall of a bloody nose. With that, I was out cold.

**The story has, however, taken a turn and now there are so many different guys that Mikuo could end up with. Dell? Akaito? Len? Rinta? Piko? Taito? What about Luke? And where the hell are Kaito and Gakupo, or any of the other Vocaloids in the Mansion? Many of those questions will be answered in the next chapter titled: ****Day 2: The First Concert****.**


	3. Day 2 Tuesday The First Concert

** Hello! I apologize for mistakenly putting Luki's name as Luke in the last chapter but, alias, I think that Luke is a much more attractive name than Luki, and it doesn't get the red incorrect spell check line that I despise so much. I don't own the vocaloids, not do I own any of the translated lyrics I put in this fanfiction. All translated lyrics belong to whomever they belong to, I just found them via google and used them. Also, I don't know what Len and Rin are to each other, but here, they're twins.**

** This is an extremely long chapter. EXTREMELY LONG. And, surprisingly, every event is still on the same day it started on. Unless you get all technical about really early AM hours….**

**Day 2 TUESDAY**

** The First Concert**

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Wake up!" A voice shouted at me in my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around; I was lying in what looked like the infirmary. I sighed in embarrassment, remembering that I had passed out from a nose bleed. And, I'll probably need someone to help me get back to my room; I have no idea where I am in the mansion.

"You're awake! Good." I looked over and saw someone whom I didn't recognize. She smiled sweetly at me and took a big bite out of some bread. What's her name, she seems so familiar.

"Hello, I'm Teto Kasane. Would you like some French Bread?" She asked sweetly. I smiled and took the piece she offered me, she's so nice; I'm happy it wasn't Miku who was here, or I would have been scolded for some reason.

"Who are you going to chose, hmm?" A voice startled me from my thoughts and I noticed Piko standing behind Teto. She turned and smiled at him before gathering her things and leaving the room.

"I'll be back to check on you later, K! It's my job as the mansion nurse." Teto said with a smile before closing the door behind her. I looked back at Piko, who wore an almost regal smile on his lips.

"Hello, Piko." I greeted him and he nodded.

"You're having trouble decided aren't you." Piko said with a gentle smile. He twirled the plug in his hand around as he waited for an answer. I noticed that Piko and Taito seemed to be the most mature of the guys that I met, Luka too. I think I should try dating them, but I don't think any of them will be as nice as Dell is.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out on a date tonight; after your first concert." He dais, still calmly smiling. I feel very comfortable around him.

"OK, after my…." I stopped, and started freaking out.

"I FORGOT ABOUT THE CONCERT!" I held my head. I wasn't prepared at all; I barely know the lyrics of the songs I was supposed to sing. If I remember correctly it was supposed to be Just be Friends and Until the Bitter End; no wait, they changed that last one to something else. What was it?

"You're songs are Just be Friends and World is Mine." Piko told me, "I help out in the recording room."

"Thank you…. Um wait time is it?" I asked.

"It's around 5:00 in the afternoon. You've been unconscious since last night."

"I have to get ready for the concert! I'll see you tonight, Piko!" I said, rushing out of the infirmary towards my room. Unfortunately, I was running the wrong way. I got lost in the mansion, again.

"Hey, Mikuo!" I know that voice.

"Ms. Kasane." I said. She looked at me, confused.

"Call me Teto! Ms. Kasane makes me feel old." She said cheerily. I looked at the girls she was waking with. I know Haku, she's Dell's older half-sister, but I have no idea who the blonde haired girl is.

"I know you remember me." Haku said, "but by your facial expression , you have no idea who Neru is." I nodded, and Tetop smiled. She nudged Neru gently, getting her to look up from phone.

"Neru! Stop texting Gumi and introduce yourself." Teto demanded.

"I'm not texting Gumi, I'm texting Miki." Neru whined. She closed her phone and looked up at me.

"I am Neru Akita, and I am leaving now." With that, she walked right past me.

"Do you need help? Teto thinks you look lost!" Teto said cheerily and I nodded. She grabbed my arm and ran off with me.

"Slow down Teto! Don't kill the guy!" I heard from behind me. I looked back at Haku and mouthed help me. She shrugged at me and turned a blind corner in the mansion.

"So where's your room! I'll bring you there!" Teto shouted again, dragging me behind her as she ran a light speed.

"I know where his room is, I can take him."

"Okee Doekee!" Teto shouted, dropping me to give my savior a thumbs-up. She ran off down the hall she dragged me shouted for Haku to wait for her.

"T-thank you..." I froze at the sight of my clothes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the ground. My pink haired savior started panicking and helped me off the floor.

"What's wrong?" He said in a panic. I looked up at him and remembered him as Luka's younger brother, but that didn't distract me from my freak out for long.

"M-my clothes are filthy! When was the last time this mansion was cleaned? I need to change, and take a shower, and clean my clothes, and clean the mansion's floors, maybe I should wax them too, and I…" I ran out of breath in my rambling. Suddenly, I was being shaken violently back and forth.

"Be quiet for a second!" The man shouted and I went limp, dazed. I shook my head and looked up at him and blushed. He was really pretty, gorgeous.

"H-hi, Luke." I said, admiring his facial structure.

"It's Luki, remember that." Luki said, ending with a wink that made me melt.

"W-why did you save me from Teto? I do thank you for doing it though." I said, standing up with Luki's help.

"Because, I want to ask you out for a date tomorrow night, at 8:00?" He said, blushing a little.

"Umm, ok. I'll go out with you." I said, smiling at him. His eyes lit up with happiness and he gave me hug before calming himself down and walking away. He stopped once he was a short distance away and turned.

"I don't know where you're room is but Rin and Len's room is up ahead. Rin is bound to know where you're room is, she's got the amazing ability to remember everything." Luki said, smiling at me and rubbing the back of his head. I waved goodbye before turning around I walking down the hall, the way Luki pointed out for me.

I sighed, I have a date for tonight with Piko and a date for tomorrow with Luki. I hope no other cute guy asks me out, I wouldn't be able to refuse. I found their room, it's quite obvious. It's yellow with an orange plate on it that says Len and Rin. I hope Len isn't there, but I also hope he is there. His body's like a less muscular Dell and it's really cute.

I knocked on the door and it flew open. Before me was a hyper girl with a orange juice box in her hand.

"Mikuo! Why are you here? Are you lost? Or did you just wanna see Len?" She said, smirking at her last remark. I fidgeted at her, noticing the room's weird design. Half of it was orange, the other half yellow. The orange half was absolutely filthy, while the yellow half was neat and organized.

She saw my face and immediately stepped outside her room and closed the door behind her.

"I don't want you going all crazy with cleaning now." She said with a smile, the straw from her juice box still in her mouth.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Do you know where my room is, I'm lost." I said, blushing a little. She smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall. She was leading me, not dragging me, thank god.

"Rin! Wait stop! I wanna ask Mikuo something!" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned and saw Rinta and Len running after us and I was immediately scared.

"What do you guys want?" Rin whined, "I was taking Mikuo to his room so he could get ready for his concert."

"Mikuo!" The y both shouted, "Will you go on a date with me?" I shrunk a little, but nodded. They looked at me confused.

"Well who did you say yes to?" They both shouted.

"B-both of you. I don't know you guys very well, so I'll see who I like better on the first date." I said matter-of-factly.

"K, you'll go out with me tonight?" Len asks loudly, I shook my head.

"Today's Tuesday, so I'll go out with one of you Thursday and the other Friday." I said, looking at both of them. "Uhh, do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets each day."

They both faced each other and began their game of rock-paper-scissors and I sighed. I looked at the giggling Rin. She gave me a sympathetic look because of her brothers' stupidity. I heard a triumphant shout and looked over to see Rinta posing victoriously and Len sulking in a corner.

"So I'll go out with Rinta Thursday and Len Friday. Both dates will start at 8:00. "I said, Rinta nodded happily and Len nodded sadly. I turned and looked at Rin, begging her to get me away from them. She got the message and continued leading me to my room.

Rin continued leading me to my room, but she took a detour and brought us to the kitchen. She let go of me and ran towards the freezer, pulling out a orange popsicle. She smiled at me and talked around the popsicle, I didn't understand a word she said.

"All the rooms are easy to find from the kitchen, if you still don't know where to go ask Meiko. She'll get here soon to make a quick dinner for everyone going to the concert in a few hours. Rin-Sama has to go to the bathroom!" With that, she dashed out of the room faster than Teto could run, if possible.

I sat in the kitchen, staring at the clock. I had two hours to get ready for the concert, than a half-hour to get there. Since Big Al drives the limousine it should be fine. Now only if I could find my room.

"Hey, cutie!" I looked up at the sound of the extremely deep voice.

"H-hi, you're Akaito right?" I said, nervous if this guy was going to ask me out. I'm happy I'm so popular; I just hope that no pedophiles come after me, like poor Miku's situation with Kaito. Probablem is that blue haired devil's Bi so he might come after me. The thought scares me to death.

"So whatta ya say?" AKaito asked. I looked at him and rubbed the back of my head.

"S-sorry, could you say that again." I asked nervously.

"I said, howabout you and me go out on a date Saturday?" He said, giving me a smile, the type of smile a player would. Of course, if you consider the situation, I'm the player here. I smiled back at him. I wasn't going to refuse. I'll date all the nice, not to mention attractive, guys here and I'll still love Dell.

"I'll go out with you." I responded with the most innocent smile I could, just to see the reaction I would get. I deserve to have some fun after what's happened today. He gave me a smile in return, a sincere one unlike the player one I received earlier.

"Saturday night than. We'll meet at around 8:00, K" He said, and with that he dashed out of there with a huge smile on his face. All my nights are booked in the week except for Sunday and Monday. After those two days, Miku and Haku will let me and Dell be with each other again.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your debut concert?" A voice asked, I turned and saw a girl I've never seen before.

"U-um, hi. I don't think we've meet before. I'm Hatsune Mikuo." I said, extending a hand out. The girl excepted my handshake and wiped the hair out of her face before responding.

"I am Namine Ritsu, and, as I have explained it to everyone, I am a boy." She – he said. I tilted my head to the side at the spectacle.

"OK, Ritsu, do you know where Miku's room is? My room is right next to hers, but I don't know where it is." I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know where anyone's rooms are except for mine. Maybe one of them will know." He said, pointing at the large group of girls that had entered the room. He took the milk carton out of the refrigerator and chugged the whole thing down. I sweatdropped, he may look like a girl but he acts like a guy.

"Hey, Mikuo. You're the new guy around here!" A girl said, greeting me with a friendly hug. She released me and smiled.

"I'm Gumi, this is Sonika, Miki, and Neru." She said, gesturing towards her posse. I waved at them all, smiling.

"Are you lost, Neru says you're asking everyone if they know where your room is. " Gumi says enthusiastically. I nod in return and Gumi frowns.

"I'm sorry, none of us know where your room is, But I could call Meiko for you." Sonika offers. "We could use Neru's phone." With that, Neru started freak out and held her phone close to her chest.

"Guess not…" Miki remarked, texting away on her phone. Her glare darin Gumi or Sonika to offer it to me.

"No need to call me, I'm here to prepare the performers' early dinner." Meiko said from behind me, startling me.

"Good!" Gumi said, excited. "You know where Mikuo's room is! He can't find it."

"Yes I do, but I'm busy." Meiko said, her head shot up as another person walked into the room. "Just in time! Luka, help Mikuo get ot his room. Your room is across the hall from his so you know where it is."

"Okay, come with me Mikuo." Luka said sweetly and calmly, unphased by the sudden demand placed upon her. I got up from my chair, waved goodbye to the girls, and followed Luka. We walked down the serves of the mazelike mansion until we came upon a dead-end hall with four doors, 2 green, 2 pink.

"This hall has your room. It is the further away green room." Luka said calmly. I smiled at her and walked towards my room, but I felt something hit me back and I fell to the ground. I sat up and looked at the object that hit me, it was a fish. I looked up at Luka.

"You'd better not break my younger brother's heart, got it." Luka said with a sinister aura around her. I nodded briskly and stood up quickly and ran to hid in my room. I looked at the clock, I only hand and hour to get ready. I rushed to the bathroom, undressing as I made my way there.

Once I was all dressed and clean, I sat on my bed and began to style me hair correctly. I sighed, releasing that I spent too much time in the shower and I only had 10 minute to do my hair. As I quickly brushed my teal hair, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked over while brushing my hair.

I opened the door and saw a girl I haven't seen before. She gave me an uninterested, small smile and adjusted her small black pigtails. The most unique part about her is that one eye is a different color than the other, and that she was taller than big Al.

"Yokune Ruko. I will be making sure that you don't get lost on your way to the garage." She said calmly. I nodded, putting away my brush and closing my room's door. I ran to catch up to her and walked beside her, quietly.

She yawned loudly as we walked down the hall. Hmm, she must be really tired. She walks abnormally, like Haku when she's had a few. She easily led me to the Mansion's front door despite her dazed atmosphere. She nodded to me and turned around, leaving me to do the rest by myself.

I pushed the door open and saw a group of them waiting for me at the gate. I ran up to them and saw two limos waiting for me along with my sister and others. Miku smiled and ran over to me and gave me a hug. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "thank you for listening to me about the Dell thing."

I nodded and looked over. I saw some vocaloids I've never seen before. They smiled at me.

"Hello, I am your boss, Leon." The blonde man introduced himself.

"And I'm your boss, Lola." The blonde woman introduced herself. "We're your co-bosses." I bowed in respect to them. I looked over to the blue haired man and the purple haired man. They didn't look very happy.

"I'm Kaito."

"I'm Gakupo."

"Ignore them," Miku said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "They're upset because they'll be the limo drivers today." I nodded.

"So, Mikuo," Leon started. "The performance schedule is this." Leon handed me a piece of paper and pushed me into a limousine while the others got in a different one. I stuck my head out of the limo.

"Why do I have my own limo?" I asked.

Lola looked at me, "So no one sees you when the others walked the carpet into the concert hall." Oh yeah, the vocaloids do their concerts differently than others. I noded and closed the window. I looked at the schedule and memorized it.

First: Rin and Len; Butterfly on your right shoulder Second: Luka; Just be friends (Mikuo entrance after first sanza)

Third: Miku; Popipo Fourth: Mikuo: World is Mine

"Alright, I got it." I said to myself. I looked up and nearly screamed. Taito Shion was looking directly at me from the seat beside me. How did he get in? I looked into the driver's seat, Kaito was my driver. That explains it.

"Uhh, umm… Taito. Hi." I said nervously. Taito stretched towards me to wear his face was extremely close to mine. He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. He released me and I just stared at him. He looked at me with a shy smile on his face.

"W-would you go on a…. date with me?" He asked shyly. I couldn't say no, he's cute and it must have taken a lot of courage to ask me out.

"How about 8:00 Sunday night?" I said, smiling nervously. He nodded enthusiastically and smiled. He gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry for sneaking onto your limo, but I couldn't work up the courage to ask you when others were around." Taito said, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's OK; I can tell you're shy." I said, sympathetic that he's so shy. I know what it's like to be insecure about something, just like how I feel about my OCD.

"OK," Taito says, flashing me a small smile. Suddenly the car stopped and I looked out the window. It was a dark area, with lots of lights flashing from the other side of the wall.

"This is the stadium's back entrance." Taito says. "you get out here so none of the fans will see you."

"K, thank you Taito. See you later." I said with a smile. I opened the door and stepped out. I ran over to the back door and opened it. The guard on the other side immediately let me in when he saw me. I walked through the backstage area until I reached the door to the stage and saw that the stadium's seats were completely full of all sorts of fans with different color glow sticks. I let out a dramatic gulp and went back onto the backstage area.

"Don't worry Mikuo, I'll be cheering you on." Miku said as she entered backstage with the other performers and some crew members.

"So will I." I turned around and felt suddenly much calmer. Dell is here. Yes! I probably have hearts for eyes right now.

"Rin and Len are almost ready, the condert will begin soon. Miku, you'll be introducing everone." Leon said, before disappearing behind a curtain with Lola.

"Kk!" Miku shouts, offering a salute before going out onto the stage.

"Hello Everybody! Welcome to the first Vocaloid concert of the year!" Miku announced over her headset. The crowd went crazy with cheers and shouts.

"There's gonna be a special surprise for you guys today. Actually there's gonna be two. You just gotta wait to see. Without further ado, here's today's first singer, Rin!" Miku said, and than dashed off the stage, letting Rin take the spotlight.

"You nervous?" Len asked me, noticing the nervous position I was in as I sat and waited until it was my turn to go up.

"Yeah, it'll be my first time performing in front of a big crowd." I told him, wearing a nervous smile.

"It's my first time performing too, but I've done plenty of videos and recordings before. It's gonna be easy, but you can't help but be nervous." Len said, giving me an encouraging pat on the back. He leant forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've gotta go now, gotta make the big surprise appearance. Good luck with your perform Mikuo!" He said as he ran over to the catwalk, were he would be lowered down on a platform onto the stage.

I took a deep breath. Dell walked up to me and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Mikuo, you'll do great." Dell said, he leant over and gently grabbed my chin. He pressed his lip against my mine gently, yet possessively. We pulled away from each other and I gave him a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry I'm going out with all those other guys, I just want to prove to Miku that I chose the right guy from the beginning." I said, letting Dell pull me in for another kiss.

"Mikuo, your on in 1 minute. The Kagamine twins are finishing their performance and Luka will be going up soon." A random stagehand shouted to me. I pulled away from the kiss and nodded to him.

"See you later Dell." I said.

"Tonight?" Dell aske.

"Sorry Dell, I've already got plans." I said. I heard Luka starting the song, soon she'd finish the stanza and it'd be my turn to sing. I adjusted my headset and took a deep breath and ran onto stage.

**Mikuo: **Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me.  
>Just like a puzzle where I had placed every single piece.<br>And now I don't know what to do-  
>Now that I see what we're both moving to-<br>Is this the point in time where we both prayed and hoped we'd be?

**Luka: **Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart.  
>The hardest choice would be the choice that tears us both apart.<br>And now I know I can't ignore-  
>All the feelings that I've felt before-<br>I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start?

**Mikuo: **Here in the world of ours that's slowly falling all around us  
>We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do.<br>Our happiness fading- And smiles evading-  
>The truth within the lies.<p>

**Luka and Mikuo: **Now all I hear are screams between us  
>resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind.<br>Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line.  
>At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time.<br>So was it fate that brought us together  
>only to remind us that love's not forever?<br>I said, 'You know, that's how it goes.'  
>'That's just the way that life is.'<br>So no regrets, baby don't fret.  
>You know I hate to see you cry.<p>

**Luka: **All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.  
>It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends.<br>All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.  
>Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends.<p>

**Mikuo: **Last Night a quiet moment helped me bring my thoughts around.  
>No sense in picking fallen petals up from off the ground.<br>This flower's past its bloom-  
>And you know that we can both assume-<br>Our time is gone, let's move along.  
>It was never meant to be.<p>

**Luka: **Don't you remember the first summer it was all worthwhile?  
>Every moment that we spent together made you smile.<br>Arguments we won't recall-  
>With no regard to how we felt at all-<br>Our words were cruel we played the fool.  
>The end is on out minds.<p>

**Mikuo: **And with every single day that passes slowly by us.  
>There's nothing I can do, nothing I can do for us.<br>I will always love you and I'll always think of you.  
>But I have to tell you now.<p>

**Luka and Mikuo: **Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining.  
>The clouds are remaining to drown me away from you.<br>I'm driven, but I've had enough.  
>Our broken heartache's still here.<br>It seems that no matter what, it simply won't disappear.  
>The bond between us has finally broken.<br>There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart.  
>Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart.<br>Sayonara, it's the end.  
>It is time to depart and we will never look back, my friend.<p>

**Mikuo: **Oh, this one time, just this one time.  
>If I could make a wish upon a fallen star,<br>If it came true, I'd stay with you.  
>Always forever you and I together~<p>

**Luka and Mikuo: **Now all I hear are screams between us  
>resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind.<br>Nothing remains, nothing is left at the end of the line.  
>At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time.<br>The bond between us has finally broken.  
>There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart.<br>Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart.  
>Sayonara, it's the end.<br>It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend.

**Luka: **All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.  
>It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends.<br>All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.  
>Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends.<p>

**Mikuo: **Baby it's over for us now~  
><strong>Luka: <strong>Just Be Friends~

Both Luka and I panted and gasped as we finished the long song I wrote. It was how I broke the I'm Gay new to her. She took it surprisingly well, that's when I learned that her younger brother, Luki, was gay.

I looked into the crowd. The crowd was cheering wildly with pink and green glow sticks flying through the air. I smiled and waved as I exited the stage with Luka.

"That – gasp – is a really good song Mikuo. I can't believe you wrote such a long thing just to tell me that you didn't want to go out with me." Luka says, smiling at me.

"Well, you're a really nice girl. So I wanted to tell you in the best and nicest way possible." I said. "If I wasn't gay, I would definitely date you."

"That's why; if you decide that you don't want to date my younger brother. I want you to perform this song for him. Understand." Luka said. "A broken heart is easier to deal with when there's music playing."

Popopopopo pi po

"Looks like your sister's started to perform." Luka says. She looks over at me and blushes. Something's wrong with this, does she still have a crush on me?

"She's finishing Mikuo, looks like you'll be going on again." Luka says, giving me a sincere smile. I smile at her and run towards the stage, sharing a quick look with Dell. I'm happy, he gave up smoking for me.

I took another deep breath and ran up onto the stage just as Miku started sinking off the stage on her special platform. I looked out onto the stage, flashed them a smile, and started to sing.

**Mikuo: **The number one princess in the whole world  
>You should know by now how to please me<br>OK?

First off  
>You should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch<br>Second off  
>You should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?<br>Third off  
>For every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply<br>If you understand  
>My right hand feels rather empty so hold it!<br>Nothing said  
>That could be really all that selfish I'm sure<br>I only want you to think that I'm super-cute..  
>Truely and genuinely<p>

The number one princess in the whole world  
>Remember that hey~ hey~<br>You're not allowed to keep me waiting  
>Just who do you think that I am?<br>Now I want to go  
>And eat some sweets, where?<br>Of course I mean now.

Check 1, 2..  
>Aaa!<p>

My fault?  
>You know by now that I won't complain about such things<br>Right? Can you hear me? Fine, I'll repeat it...  
>Oh, and also this<br>Get a white horse like in a book, and take me away  
>If you understand<br>Kneel down and call me a princess  
>Nothing said<br>That could be really all that selfish I'm sure  
>Though it is alright to go and scold me<br>Just a little bit

My only Prince in the whole world  
>You should know that hey~ hey~<br>Both our hands are empty  
>Our words have been a little sad recently<br>Why, why is that?  
>Come on notice it faster<p>

You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!

Fruit topped strawberry shortcake  
>Pudding made with only the best of the best<br>I will.. I will try to hold back  
>Don't go thinking that I'm greedy<br>I can act proper as well  
>You'll regret your words!<p>

Naturally! Because I am..

The number one princess in the whole world  
>I'll wander off if you don't always watch me<br>I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!  
>"Be more careful." And you turned away<p>

But I think that you're more dangerous

Aaa!

I stared into the cheering crowd. I smiled at the crowd and took deep breaths. Miku ran up onto the stage and put her arm around my shoulders.

"How you guys like my Little brother, Mikuo?" Miku shouted into her headset. "Can you guys believe that he wrote the song Just be friends? The one he and Luka sang!"

The crowd broke into loud cheers and applauding along with the wild swinging of green glow sticks and blow-up leeks. "MIKUO! MIKUO!" The crowd chanted my name, it was like I was in a dream. A group of people ran up to me asking for autographs and if I was single.

"Here you go." I said with a smile as I handed an autographed picture to a fangirl, who squealed and ran off. I smiled at the display, it's so amusing.

"Mikuo! Are you single?" A girl shouted at me. I blushed at her and called Dell over to me.

"Sorry! I'm taken." I said, letting Dell give me a kiss on the cheek and we walked onto the backstage. Dell and I unfortunately parted when I got into the limo. Kaito wasn't driving this time, it was one of the guards from the concert.

I looked out the window for a majority of the ride, but when we pulled to a stop at somewhere other than the mansion, I had to get focused.

"Driver, why did we stop?" I asked, looking at the driver through the mirror. The door opposite to me opened and Piko came in and sat next to me. He looked at me and gave me an inviting smile.

"Good evening Mikuo, I have planned our date. We'll arrive there soon." Piko said, with his smile still on.

The white limo pulled up to the fanciest restaurant in town and Piko exited first and opened my door for me. He helped me out of the limo and led me into the restaurant, into a special reserved room for just the two of us.

"Neither of us are old enough to drink, so I just got us apple cider instead, is that alright?" Piko asked gentlemanly. This is amazing. I've never been somewhere so fancy and Piko is such a gentleman; he's dreamy. No! I'm starting to drool over him, I love Dell, not him!

"That's fine Piko, I love apple cider." I said with a smile. Piko poured it for me into a glass and gracefully handed it to me. I took it and took a sip. It was really good, probably rather expensive. Of course Piko is a successful vocaloid, this dinner is probably not even a dent in his wallet.

"I also ordered the roast beef for us. I could change it if you'd rather have something else." Piko said. I smiled at him.

"No that's perfect." I said with a smile. Piko smiled back at me.

"When did you decide that you wanted to be a singer? Is it because you knew that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" Piko said, taking a sip of his apple cider. I blushed at the compliment.

"Well, at first I wanted to be a scientist. But my OCD and family was against it." I said, surprised by Piko's interested expression.

"I think your OCD is adorable. How could your parents be against your dream?" Piko said. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, they wanted me to be a singer, like all other Hatsunes. But I didn't want to. But I decided it's what I'd be best at. I really can't do anything else." I said solemnly. Piko stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't say that, you're perfect in every way possible." He said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me onto my feet and bent me backwards and kissed me, literately sweeping me off my feet. Piko's kiss was warm and gentle, and amazing.

I can't be falling in love with another person….

_Can I?_

**I'm trying to keep track of the vocaloids I used in this fanfiction. Please point out if I forgot someone. Iroha, Kaiko, Kaito, Taito, Akaito, Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Luki, Rin, Rinta, Len, Piko, Neru, Dell, Haku, Prima, Leon, Lola, Miki, Gumi, Sonika, Teto, Ritsu, Ruko, Big Al, Gakupo. How many of you can believe that I make this story up as I go along, based on small ideas I had for the chapter. This whole chapter is based off the idea of Mikuo's first concert; can you believe it? I always pictured Piko as an extremely gentlemanly person, hope you guys can picture him like that. Review or there might not be a next time. **

** Next time, will be if I get enough reviews, ****Day 3: Wednesday the Tabloids. **


	4. Day 3 Wednesday The Tabloids

**Hello! Thank MoriRosario for the inspiration which got me to update so soon. This had turned into a musical of sorts. Ah well, it is vocaloids so it fits. I used only Vocaloid Songs, which I do not own. Nor do I won the English translations, I just found those on the internet! **

**Day 3 Wednesday (Part 1)**

** The Tabloids**

"How was your date with Piko?" Miku said a sly smile on her face. I looked over at her in surprise and she holds up a newspaper with Piko and I in embrace on the front page. I blushed deeply and looked away.

"I see you've taken my advice and started getting to know people before you get too intimate but this is a really horrible first appearance in the news." Miku says smiling sympathetically at me. I look back at her and hide at the sight of someone entering the room.

Please, please make it to where Dell hasn't seen the paper. He glares at me and I shrunk a little. I don't know who to love anymore! I want to be with Dell but Piko is so nice and gentlemanly. And there there are all the other guys that have asked me out.

Wednesday: Luki

Thursday: Rinta

Friday: Len

Saturday: Akaito

Sunday: Taito

At least I'm free Monday, and then on Tuesday I'll be able to date Dell again. Nothing could change my mind; I'm in love with Dell…

Right?

I sighed, why did I say yes to all those people?

"Mikuo! We're going to the mall and your going too!" I turned to run but it was too late, Teto grabbed hold of my arm.

"I don't want to go to the mall with you guys!" I shouted , struggling to get away from Teto's grip.

"Come on! We need your help picking out an outfit for Ruko! Come on! Come on! Come on! Ooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn!" Teto shined, endlessly without any breaks for air.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I grumbled, "Just stop whining."

**About 20 minutes later**

"I can't believe I let you bring me here!" I shouted angrily and crossed my arms. Teto giggled and Neru tapped away on her phones buttons. I sighed and noticed Haku's amused looked. I gave her a glare, but it did nothing. Ruko ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"How about you guys keep shopping? I'll take Mikuo here to lunch to calm him down." She said with a smile. I nodded at her, accepting the compromise and followed her to the food court. She suddenly stopped and I bumped into her. She smiled at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the stores.

"What! Where are you taking me?" I shouted. She smiled and pulled me into the store. She grabbed some of the clothes off one of the racks and pushed me into one of the stalls.

"Try that on! I think it'll look great on you. If it does, I'll pay for it!" She shouted through the door. I let out a growl, which sounded more like a Chihuahua's yip. I blushed in embarrassment at that sound and began to undress. I pulled on the clothes and was surprised by the look I was wearing. I looked really good.

A tight black midriff top with long sleeves attached by zippers, low-ride black skinny jeans with several belts and a tear in one of the knees, several bracelets of red, black, and dark blue, a black choker, some checkered vans, and a skull necklace, despite how gothic it is I think it looks really good on me. I stepped out of the changing room to see Ruko patiently waiting for me to come out. She smiled at my new clothes and nodded briskly.

"Much better, you look really good as a Goth. Too bad your all dressed up in green onstage or I would tell you to wear black." She said. I nodded and went back into the changing room. I looked down at the clothes I wore to the mall, realizing it was my Vocaloid uniform; no wonder there was a hoard of fanboys and fangirls following us through the mall.

"Ruko, you think maybe we could pay for this stuff while I wear it? I just noticed I wore my uniform to the mall." I said.

"No problem," She said, "I'm a frequent costumer. I could pull some strings as a vocaloid." She said. I nodded, realizing she couldn't see me through the door. I pushed the door open, only to be pushed up against the mirror and groped. I looked with widened eyes at my attacker, a random brown haired man.

"Get off him you pervert!" I heard a shout from behind my attacker as Ruko pulled the man off and roiundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious immediately. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion but thanked Ruko for saving me, and she smiled; she seems to only smile around me.

"Umm… would you go out with me Mikuo?" Ruko asked, shuffling her feet. I stared at her, she does know I'm gay right?

"Uhh, I'm gay Ruko." I said, for lack of better way to break her heart. She looked at me.

"I already know, I'm mostly a guy so maybe … you could make an exemption?" She/he asked hopefully.

"H-hermaphrodite?" I asked, pointing at her. She looked nervous and scared at my pointing , she smacked my finger away.

"I-I never asked to b-be this way. P-please don't mock me." She said, nervously looking away. I felt bad for her; it's just like my OCD.

"OK, I'll go out with you." I said, "We could go now if you'd like." I said, She happily grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store, good thing I was already holding my uniform or it probably woud have been left behind.

"Let's go to this restaurant I love!" she shouted happily. I looked back at the store I was just in, Hot Topic… I should remember to go there often for my wardrobe needs. I looked ahead again and saw Ruko expertly swerving through the crowds of the mall.

"What's all this about?" I asked her, curious at the amount of people clustered in the center of the mall. "Is Santa Claus in town in late August?"

"Nope, some band is performing here, you need tickets to get close enough to here 'em though." Ruko said quickly, "the Angel Beats! Band, Girls Dead Monster. But they're a different anime, we can't go see them without this being a crossover."

"What?"

"Nothing, Nothing."

I have the feeling she just did something involving the fourth wall, but it's not like we're in a book or show or anything.

She pulled me into a fancy restaurant and we sat down at a table. No one seemed to recognize me with the gothic attire and the hood with cat ears. I like the hood, its really cozy and nice, and it's detachable from the tight shirt via zippers.

I smiled at Ruko's happiness, but I really don't thin we could be together. Mostly boy isn't appealing to me. I want to tell her I'm sorry for agreeing, but I was caught up in the moment of being saved by a rapist. That was an awesome roundhouse kick.

RING RING, RING RING, RING RING! My phone!

"Hey, what do you need Miku?" I said, putting th phone up to my ear.

"We need everyone back and Teto said that you and Ruko went off somewhere. Anyway, we need Ruko for Synchronicity! And you're going to be going into the recording studio with someone today." Miku said, rather excitedly.

"Mmmk." I said in response. I hung up and gave Ruko an apologetic look.

"Sorry Ruko, but we're needed back at the Mansion. I've been scheduled for recording while you've got some sort of song to act for, Synchronicity." I said. Ruko nodded at me, disappointed at the "dates" early end. We both stood up and left, lucky to have not ordered yet.

**Vocaloid Mansion**

"Mikuo hurry! Today most of us are going to be doing Synchronicity! But you've got to go to recording studio 2!" Miku shouted as we entered, shoving me down a hall and taking Ruko with her.I sighed and walked down the hall, surprised to not get lost and find the 3studio quickly.

"Hello, sweetheart." I backed up from the studio door as it was opened. Piko!

"H-hi, Piko." I said, smiling awkwardly. I'm not sure about my feeling for him yet. He smiled at me kindly and walked towards me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked away happily. I have to decide soon as to not lead either of them on, that includes all the others I've got dates with.

"Mikuo!" I looked back at Piko who was waving to get my attention. "Good luck with the performance. It is gonna be a hard duet today." I rub the back of my neck at the advice. Duet, I didn't know it was a duet.

I woke up from my brains dream environment full of good things  
>After I was invaded by a strange thing called love<p>

**Mikuo: **My hearts environment split in two, what should I do?  
>Because there can't be enough capacity to control it<p>

I let my innocent feelings get thrown out by a vauge language  
>The life wants to highlight the point confirming a spot now somehow<p>

Why everyday do you say goodbye in each and every way, baby?  
>Looking straight this way to escape reality linking to indivisible heart<br>I wonder if there is good somewhere, asking myself to flip it around  
>Ask myself, ask yourself, answer your own questions aaaa<p>

He's got an instinctive touch, but I want to say no  
>It hurts me, touch me, I'm gasping, I might go to heaven<br>Anywhere, anytime, twice, thrice, in that place, in this place  
>Just jump into that right now<p>

Again, I want love more  
>Diaphragm is popping up more<br>Intense flavor is far out

Right and Wrong are both life sized

Threaten me with chains more  
>Get retina stuck more<br>Again, I want love even more!  
>I don't want to miss you anymore!<p>

I woke up from my brains dream environment full of bad things  
>After I was invaded by a strange thing called love<p>

My hearts environment split in two, what should I do?  
>Because there can't be enough limiters to control it<p>

I let my innocent ego spread to a disaster and started collecting  
>The life wants to highlight the point seizing the words in hands<p>

Why everyday do you say goodbye in each and every way, baby?  
>Looking straight this way to escape reality linking to indivisible heart<br>I wonder if there is good somewhere, asking myself to flip it around  
>Ask myself, ask yourself, answer your own questions aaaa<p>

He's got an instinctive touch, but I want to say no  
>It hurts me, touch me, I'm gasping, I might go to heaven<br>Anywhere, anytime, twice, thrice, in that place, in this place  
>Jump into that place right now<p>

I was blinded by hate more  
>I already made more of today's plans<br>I stand and say why more 

I walked into the recording studio and was ushered into the recording room by a blonde haired vocaloid. The vocaloid was familiar, I've probably seen her around on short occasions, but it definitely wasn't Lola or Rin, too different.

"Since your normal DJ's are busy and the replacement DJ, Meiko, is also busy. I'll be DJing today. I'm Lily." She said, she's obviously unhappy about being our DJ today.

I looked over to my left and was surprised at who my singing partner was, Luki. I smiled at him and returned his greeting. Wonder what song I'll be performing today.

"In front of you two are the lyrics, since I know neither of you are accused to having to sing very high notes, please try your best and I'll edit it." Lily said over the mike and I nodded and looked over to Luki.

He gave me a glance, "We're still on for tonight, right?"

I nodded and looked down at the lyrics page.

"K,. you guys get ready. And, here we go!"

**Mikuo and Luki: **Stroll the edge of joking boundary  
>Around the stairs let's see what we can see<br>Maybe things will not go as we planned  
>We'll brace ourselves by holding each other's hand<p>

To the dancehall! Let the rhythm guide you  
>to the alter and make your grand debut<br>Dazzled by all this strange spectacle  
>I'm glad you're here with me in this surreal hall<p>

Spontaneously a shrill voice fills the room  
>It's meaning indicating impending doom<br>Obviously there's no good guarantee  
>So let's together put forth all of our strengths<p>

Incoherent, complicated meaning stringing short words  
>Faces of the hypocrites breeds prejudice to be transferred<br>Still searching for  
>Still searching for, I give up<br>I can't find it!

Embarrassed I felt outraged  
>Getting glares and smiles while on this stage<br>Those frequent things are beginning to bore me!

Hop and a step in the rhythm of our dance  
>Towards world's end with every dancing one-two<br>With a small trip I stood up to continue because I love the sense of perfect ending

Go with a poof and just cheer across the hall  
>The next moment you wouldn't even know we are gone<br>Spinning, spinning, all around the world  
>A drink in hand, we'll spin until we drop<p>

Toeing the boundary of pain and punch-line  
>Sliding down such a long banister<br>Every good thing's gone but hey, darling mine  
>Your hands are just like pure alabaster<p>

A completely terrible stumbling dance  
>Yes, will you dance with me on the altar?<br>Our eyes are dazzled but, hey, take a chance  
>What would it be like, right here, together!<p>

High pitched voices are filling up the whole room  
>Swirling in these terrible ways at length<br>Of course, they say the only thing left's doom  
>Come on, let's spit at that with all our strength<p>

Meaning tied together with these short little words  
>And your face doesn't match, makes them all feel unsure<br>Looking for that too, looking for that too  
>But I don't know what to do<p>

Embarrassed as well as outraged, you said  
>Eyes are still downcast and smiling, I said<br>Those kinds of things are less fun than being dead!

With a hop-step, shall we dance, my darling?  
>In the corner of the whole world a one-two<br>One little crash and I feel like I'm sparkling  
>This lovely sense of melting into you<p>

We'd just disappear with a poof and a hurrah  
>So let's leave it all behind tomorrow<br>As we spin around, I say "aha!"  
>Because the turning world down below—<p>

Only bystanders can really thrive here  
>Racing to board the very last train<br>Every single good thing's gone but, hey, dear  
>If you bite my hand, will we be the same?<p>

I'm always somewhat unusual; it's like fate's  
>Prank on me, I've been trying to believe<br>A dance with completely uneven gaits  
>Come on, let's ignore it like we're naïve!<p>

The meaning of the repetitive boring acts  
>The reason that we march forward and don't relax<br>Looking for that too, looking for that too  
>But I don't know what to do<p>

In sad times, dancing's worth a try  
>Sometimes you want to laugh and cry<br>Those things are so boring, I would rather die!

Shall we sing of pop's senses, my darling?  
>The whole world, before my eyes turned around<br>My heart made a sound like a sick little starling  
>Oh, not yet, I just can't forget you, ah!<p>

Oh, the scenery from this angle is lovely  
>What will happen to all these beautiful views?<br>Since not a single thing will change, definitely  
>Will you keep seeking something you can use?<p>

With a hop-step, shall we dance, my darling?  
>In the corner of the whole world a one-two<br>One little crash and I feel like I'm sparkling  
>This lovely sense of melting into you<p>

"Poof" and "hurrah" and I'd just disappear so let's  
>Leave it all behind in the next moment<br>Sayonara, with such happiness  
>To the ending world, I will say, ah—<p>

I gasped as we finished the lyrics and I smiled at Luki, who smiled back. He has the prettiest smile, no…..

I can't fall for three at a time, can I?

** I promise there will be more singing in the next chapter, along with more random outburst of singing like Mikuo did after his short meeting with Piko. The first song, the one Mikuo sings about Piko and Dell, is Two-Faced Lovers and the second one, sung by Mikuo and Luki, is World's End Dancehall. Both are Vocaloid songs, with translations found on the internet. Goodbye for now, and please more people review, ****~makes whiny sounds~**** .**


	5. Day 3 Wednesday Revelations

**Beware, sad backstory alert. This is a rather important chapter for Mikuo personally. It fleshes out Mikuo's hidden backstory and feelings. It brings the feelings of other characters connected to Mikuo into the mix. This chapter is basically a big explanation for why Mikuo acts the way he does.**

**Day 3 Wednesday Part 2**

** Revelations **

_I'm a horrible person…_

How could I be so mean? I promised to stay with him. He even quit smoking for me. But I don't know. Who should it be? It's sad to say, but….

I'm not in love with Dell anymore.

I gripped my legs tighter as I sat in a ball on my bed. I'll be going out with Luki later tonight, I don't know what to do…

I guess it was just lust, not love.

I know there are actual feelings for the others. Piko is the nicest person I've ever met. Luki has the greatest smile, and the cheeriest personality. There's nothing redeeming about Dell, other than his looks, that I can think of. Piko's even a better kisser than Dell.

"Your not worthless, Mikuo." Piko told me as he embraced me. This is a wonderful way to start to our relationship; I burst into sobs on our first date after spilling my guts. I hoped I don't do the same thing with Luki.

I told him about my parents, how they always liked Miku better. It was because I gifted, it was because was an unwanted, accidental child. I tried. I got a 4.0 every year, but they never even noticed. They lost interest in me when I told them I didn't want to be a singer. Then Miku told them about her wanting to be a singer and they forgot about me. She was the prodigy, the wanted child.

I was the kid left to play alone, while they spent all their time with Miku. I never did play. I never had anything to play with. So I cleaned, apparently my nonstop cleaning lead to the early awakening of my then dormant OCD. She got showered with gifts each of her birthdays, I was lucky to have my birthday even remembered. Why was my life so unfair? I never told Miku though, because she'd think it was her fault. It wasn't her fault that she got all the talent, while I just got life.

My parents were proud when Miku joined the Vocaloids. She was carrying on the family business. She was their prized child, I could go die in a ditch for all they cared. I almost did too. I got in a car accident; I wasn't even in a car. A car fell off of a truck, those big semis that haul a bunch on cars at once, and rolled down a hill. It hit me as I crossed the street and it dragged me several miles before crashing into an abandoned house at a dead end road.

I stayed there for what felt like forever until a kind citizen saved me. I repaired her with every bit of my soul. What hurt the most about that situation, my parents didn't even care I had gone missing for several days. I was scolded because of the expensive hospital bill.

I never told anyone, but I killed my parents. They deserved it. That poor woman, I regret it so much. The woman who saved me that day, I had gone and visited her every day since she saved me at her nursing home. She took the blame of murdering my parents. She stayed in prison for her last few years before dying in captivity, and it's all my fault.

They deserved what they received though. She shouldn't have taken the fall; I should be in prison right now. Not living in a billion dollar mansion, traveling in expensive limos. I stabbed father in the head 58 times with a butch life till his brains looked like bloody oatmeal. I suffocated mother with a jump rope, tied in a noose, I stole from a neighborhood girl. I then burned their bodies to the ground.

The only reason I got caught was because of this annoying dog's yapping, the owner came outside to shut it up; she saw the burning bodies. I was going to set the house aflame to make it look like an accident. Bless my sweet savior's soul. I'm sorry you gave your life for such a useless piece of trash.

I never wanted Miku to cry. But when she learned of their deaths, she cried. She loved them, because they loved her. They didn't love me. It made me feel selfish, but I couldn't take it anymore. Ignored by mother, beaten and belittled by father. They both wanted my gone, dead. Forever missing.

But Miku didn't deserve the sadness. Poor happy Miku was sent spiraling into depression. Where do you think all those insane or sad songs came from? It was my fault. I decided to become a singer so Miku would be happy, I would be around her and she would be happy. It worked. My decision sent her on a path to recovery.

Until I came out. I want to go back in, the shrouds of darkness within the closet. Everyone hates me. I like guys, it hurt Luka. Miku's best friend. Miku never liked seeing her friends sad. She yelled at me for not gently breaking Luka's heart. Apparently, that action somehow changed Miku. She rarely feels now, for no one other than few select people. I wonder if I one of them, do you think?

I'm probably not one of them. How could I be one of them?

Than I was accepted into the vocaloids, and someone liked me. Dell liked me, he actually like me. Someone wanted to be with me despite who I am. A gay boy who brutally murdered his parents and let a kind, innocent woman die for it. It was bizarre to me, how could someone like me. I don't even think my elder sister likes me.

We connected quickly, but Miku did something unexpected. She showed worry about me. I guess she was right, I wasn't in love with him; I was experimenting with him. Now, it's real love. But for who? Is it Piko or Luki? Will I fall for any of the other guys?

I wish I knew.

"Mikuo!" I looked up and saw Ruko looking at me from the doorway.

She smiled at me. "It's almost time for your date, so I bought you more clothes. I used your credit card though, since you are the one whose gonna be wearing them." I loked at her, not caring about my monet being spent.

"Now stop being emo in the corner! You're not cutting yourself, are you?" Ruko shouted at me. I grumble in response.

She shakes her head and grabs my arm. She tossed me into the bathroom with the new clothes she bought me.

"This better not be a skirt, Ruko!" I shouted at her after examining the new clothes.


	6. Day 3 Wednesday Could It Be Luki?

_**Here is the latest chapter of House of Vocaloid, I apologize to the delay. I've had writer's block for this particular story. The translation lyrics were found online and do not belong to me, they belong to their respective translators. I don't own the Official or Fanmade Vocaloids, nor do I own their songs. I only own this fanfic's plot.**_

_**Enjoy, Anonymous Anime Fan**_

**Day 3 Wednesday Part 3 **

**Could it be Luki?**

"It looks really good Mikuo. You don't have anything to worry about." Ruko encouraged me. I looked at it suspiciously, it is a freaking skirt. And the worst part is I do think it looks good on me! I looked back into the mirror, Ruko may be weird, but she's knows exactly what would look good on me.

She bought me a red hoodie with black stripes along with and cat ears on the hood. There's also a black choker around my neck, no spikes, and matching gold bracelets on my wrists. Underneath is a large button up shirt that is so big for me it looks like I'm wearing a skirt, over a skirt. On the skirt, which is rather short and almost unnoticeable but it's still embarrassing that I like it; there is a pattern like on the hoodie, black with red stripes. Then I got black skinny jeans and checkered vans, along with overall straps hanging down from the jeans, like with my Vocaloid uniform.

I stared at myself for a moment. "I guess you're right, it does look good."

"Good? You're the embodiment of sexiness in that!" Ruko shouted at me from outside behind me. I facepalmed, mainly just to hide my blush, and turned away from the mirror.

"So, I guess is should wait for Luki in the Mansion's Foyer then, see you later Ruko." I said, waving bye to Ruko as I walked a different direction down the hallway.

I walked down the hall, happy that I had finally memorized the way to and from my room to the foyer. I adjusted my tight jeans as I walked down the hall; I hope we aren't going to a fancy dinner like Piko took me too, I'm not dressed for it.

As I walked towards the foyer, passing through the maze of halls, I accidentally ran into Kaiko. We both fell to the floor and the fabric she was carrying fell to the ground. I noticed there were green shades among the dark colors.

"Oh, so sorry Kaiko! Lemme help you pick those up." I said, crawling over and helping pick up the fabric as Kaiko stood. She smiled at me and began picking up the fabric as well.

"Who are you sewing this for? Does someone need a costume for a video?" I asked we finished up piling up the fabric into Kaiko's hands.

"Actually, I'm making a new uniform or a new Vocaloid who's arriving tomorrow." She said calmly, "And I've been instructed to make a suit for you, since we're scheduled to sing Cantarella together during tomorrow's concert." She blushed, it's so cute. A gay guy can think a girl's cute, don't judge me!

"Oh, I didn't know we were performing together, we should rehearse sometime later tonight." I said with a smile and she smiled back at me and nodded.

"OK, when you get back from your date with Luki then?" She asked and it surprised me.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked, a bit over aggressively.

"Its spread around the whole mansion, every Vocaloid knows about your schedule to date a guy each night for the next week because Miku wants to prove to you that you rush into things." Kaiko said.

I sweatdropped. "You got that all from a rumor? Aren't rumors supposed to get all distorted as they travel from person to person?"

"That's all I've heard, that and the Luki's taking you to a club." Kaiko told me. I nodded; at least I know I'm dressed appropriately.

"Enjoy your date Mikuo; I have to be on my way." She said with a smile and began walking towards her room, which happens to be in the same hall as mine. As she walked away I heard her shout.

"You can come talk to me anytime you need! You seem stressed and confused."

"OK" I turn and continue walking to the foyer. I'll have a better person to go to for advice about romance than Ruko; she's good with clothes but not feelings. Kaiko seems like she'd be much better in that department.

I made it to the foyer just in time, since Luki was walking out of a parallel hallway just as I arrived. I almost drooled over him. He was wearing gothic clothes just like I was, with a black shirt and a hot pink vest. I pulled my head up from looking at him as he turned to push away Luka, who seemed to be trying to fix his hair. I couldn't help it and I saw his ass in his tight blue jeans. I know I drooled a little.

I shook my head and managed to stop staring and walked over to Luki and waited for him to finish with his sister.

"Stop it Luka! I look fine, leave my hair alone!" Luki snapped at her, but she didn't even slow down.

"No, no, you're hair is covering your face. You only do that when you have a zit! Let me see and I can help you with it." Luka retorted at him, still trying to look under his "emo" bangs. He pulled away and rushed to the mansion's door. He called me over and I went over to him. We exchanged smiles and he took my hand and led me to a limousine.

"A limo to go to a club; you Vocaloids are all over-privileged." I remarked as we sat down in the limo. He chuckled at my remark.

"Get used to it, you've only been with us for a few days but with all these things we get. It'll get weird traveling in a normal car." Luki said, with a smirk as he put his arm over my shoulder. I blushed, but returned the smile. The limo hit a bump and I flew into Luki. I looked up and saw Luki looking at me with a smirk on his lips. I'd fallen onto his chest, it feels so nice, and I think I might lay here for a little while.

Wait a minute, no not now! Why does it happen at the worst moments! I jumped of Luki and held my head. He sat up and looked at me before realizing what was going on.

"OCD Attack. You really should take medicine for that." He said, pulling me into a hug to distract me.

"Medicine is unnatural." I told him as I buried my face in his chest. The limo stopped and Luki lead me out, and got us into the club with fake ID's that I'm pretty sure that Luka doesn't know about. I looked around the packed club.

"Come on Mikuo, we're gonna start our date with a duet!" He shouted as he pulled me to the karaoke machine set up on a small stage in the corner of the club. He selected a song and handed me a mike. I took in shyly. What do I have to be shy about? I've performed in front of bigger crowds.

The music started up and I immediately recognized it. I looked at Luki, who was urging me to start the lyrics first, as Miku does when she sings it with Luka.

_**Mikuo**__: Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.  
>Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.<br>Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,  
>Are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful.<br>__**Both:**__ Wrapped around your finger from the lips to tongue.  
><em>_**Luki: **__And I know they still think were too young.  
><em>_**Both: **__ Tangled up inside these beautiful chains,  
>I know myself, but I feel barely sane.<em>

_**Both: **__ I want to drown in your embrace,  
>I want to live to see your face,<br>Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to  
>Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain<br>Please just know that you are what I want,  
>And I know that's not a mistake.<em>

_**Luki:**__ Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire  
>This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher.<br>Soon that feeling so unknown, has spread without and grown and grown  
>It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging.<em>

_**Both:**__ If even if I say I want to stray, I don't mean it.  
><em>_**Luki:**__ I am always drawn like a magnet.  
><em>_**Both: **__Right back to you, I will run and start to cry  
>I don't know why, but I will till I die<em>

_**Both:**__ There is no happiness but this,  
>Hanging on a very kiss,<br>Dreaming of a day, we will never see,  
>And reality pulls us back again.<br>Even if I'm just a friend,  
>I will follow you till the very end,<br>To the end of eternity!_

_**Mikuo:**__ Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears.  
>When you whispered to me it's okay dear,<br>Did I hear a quiver when I heard you say?  
>Just don't look back, cause this was no mistake.<em>

_**Both:**__ I want to drown in your embrace,  
>I want to live to see your face,<br>Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to  
>Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain<br>Please just know that you are what I want,  
>And I know there's<br>No happiness but this,  
>Hanging on a very kiss<br>Dreaming of a day,  
>I can almost see.<br>But I know that we  
>We can't go back again,<br>And it may be a sin, but loving you, touching you,  
>Is all I could ever want.<em>

I looked away from the cheering crowd and Luki, it feels weird singing such a romantic song to each other during the first date. I looked back at Luki and he led me to a table and we had drinks. It was the first time I've ever tired alcohol, and I will never try it again. Luki laughed at me as I spit out the foul tasting liquid.

"I told you not to order that, just order some juice like I did. Who cares if you're supposed to get drunk at a club? We aren't even supposed to be at a club, remember." He said, downing it juice. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He led me out of the club in a rush, before I could ask why.

We stopped outside and got in a taxi, not bothering to call the limo back for us from the mansion. I looked at him.

"Why'd we rush out of there so quickly?" I asked him, gasping for breath.

"'Cause, Haku and Teto walked in and Teto's the type to tattle." Luki explained. "Luka and Miku would surely kill us if they knew." I nodded in understanding.

"How did Teto get in though, isn't she our age?" I asked. Luki shook his head.

"Teto is one of the oldest Vocaloids, not in the amount of time she's been a Vocaloid, but in actually age. She's 31." Luki explained and my mouth dropped.

"WOW."

"I know, right."

The taxi dropped us off at the mansion and just before we parted ways down opposite halls, Luki gave me a quick chaste kiss. It was wonderful, and despite it being cut short I really enjoyed this date. I waved goodbye to Luki and walked down the hall towards my room. Just as I was approaching my room, someone grabbed my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around, and then I relaxed when I saw who it was. "Hello, Dell."

"Mikuo, this is hard to explain but, I've started seeing someone else." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I don't want to stop seeing them." I nodded.

"Congratulations, the same had been happing to me. I don't think I'm as much in love with you as I thought I was." I said, looking down. He looked surprised, but nodded.

"So have you decided which of the other boys you want to be with?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I've only been on two first dates. They were both really fun, but I don't know who I liked better and I've still got other dates to go to." I said, sighing. "I overbooked myself, tomorrow I've got to go to the concert, and then my date with Rinta."

"Well, since we're just friends now. I'll help you out." He said, giving me a quick salute before turning away. "I'll start helping you by bring you to the Kaiko's room. She's been waiting for you to go get her so you could rehearse."

"I forgot, thank you Dell." I said, running after Dell to catch up. We walked down the halls towards Kaiko's room in comfortable silence.

"I thought you too we're over?" A voice surprised me, and I turned to see Piko looking at us from his doorway.

"We are, I'm bringing him to the recording studios so he can rehearse with Kaiko; knowing him, he'd probably get lost if I let him go by himself." Dell explained. Piko looked at us, and then smiled at me.

"Good luck with your performance tomorrow, I'll be performing Uninstall before you go on with Kaiko." He said with his regal smile, it makes me blush. "Also, avoid Gakupo's rehearsal. They're practicing their Dancing Samurai skit, and it's traumatizing, specially seeing Meiko whip Kaito."

I nodded and waved to Piko before continuing with Dell towards Kaiko's room. We stopping in front of a blue door and I knocked on it. Kaiko opened the door and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to do a quick evening rehearsal?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and came out of her room

"We'll I'll be off, see you later." Dell said, giving us a quick wave as he walked away the direction we came from. I waved at him and returned my attention to Kaiko.

"Shall we rehearse?"

_**Kaiko: **__Staring back at you  
>Staring back at me<br>Inside of our own closed off world  
>Acting oblivious<br>But yet we both pretend  
>That our intoxication might be sensed<em>

_**Kaiko:**__ As time passed by  
>I feel that my heart<br>Must keep hidden  
>So I may approach<br>I heave a sigh  
>Because around you<br>I feel far from myself  
><em>

_**Both: **__In my ordinary love, my heart pounds  
>And I,<br>Will set up my trap for you  
>Even though I'm eagerly<br>After you  
>I won't leave any trace<em>

_**Kaiko: **__Things are not this clear  
>My words seem all sincere<br>And you begin letting your guard down_

_**Kaiko**__: There's something you should know  
>About this deep drug<br>You thought you could drink it down_

_**Kaiko: **__Rusting from time  
>The chains fall apart<br>You run away  
>With no place to go<br>The seconds  
>Echo by<br>The more you try to fight_

_**Kaiko: **__Let me just say, inside of you, I see  
>Myself<br>Hiding in your memories  
>To be linked with the scent of your sweat<br>I might  
>Merely be affected<em>

_**Kaiko: **__In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I  
>Will set up my trap for you<br>Even though I'm after you, all I hear..._

_**Mikuo: **__"Please capture me"_

_**Both: **__Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself  
>Hiding in your memories<br>To be linked with the scent of your sweat  
><em>_**Kaiko: **__I might merely be affected_

_**Wow, it was hard making Cantarella more than just Mikuo standing there while Kaiko sings to him. Anyway, I used Magnet and Cantarella in this chapter. That's it for the extremely long and eventful Wednesday! Next time is Thursday; I haven't decided if it will be as long as this day was, I do know that it will be in two parts at least. Please review, I will try to actually respond to reviews since stupid me finally figured out how to do so. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, Anonymous Anime Fan **_


	7. Day 4 Thursday Girl's Day Out With Mikuo

**There's a first that happens in the chapter. The POV switches mainly to show important events not witnessed by Mikuo. I'm kind of sure that this will be a onetime thing, it might happen again. I dunno know. Anyway, it's time for the chapter. Please Review and remember…. I'm sorry it took so long to post. (It wasn't that long…)**

**Day 4, Thursday Part 1**

**Girl's Day Out…. With Mikuo**

"Why….Why? So… Early." I complained as Miku dragged me out of the comfort of my bed, and threw on my clothes, at 5 AM. That is an unholy time even for atheists!

"You put me in another skirt, didn't you?" I asked, as I mindless let Miku drag me to the lobby.

"Yes 'cuz you said they were comfortable." Miku informed me. I shook my head.

"That was for the readers! Not you! You weren't supposed to hear that!" I shouted, and Miku hit me on the head with the leek she pulls from nowhere.

"Stop breaking the forth wall and follow me! If you start talking about the readers they'll swarm this place. Len is still missing most of his underwear and the outfit he borrowed from Rin." Miku scolded me.

"They also kept pulling on my tail, it was excruciating." Piko informed us as we passed him.

"That thing's real?" I asked, but Miku had dragged me too far before he could answer.

She stopped and dropped me in the middle of the foyer. I stood up, noticing I was wearing a teal midriff vest with a blue undershirt, a skirt with vertical green stripes, and the boots from Miku's uniform.

"Why don't I just stamp a declaration of my gayness on my forehead?" I asked Miku, who giggled.

"You're a Vocaloid; it's already around the world that you're gay. We're stalked by the press…. And the readers. IF YOU PEOPLE EVER STEAL MY LEEKS AGAIN ILL KILL YOU ALL!" My mouth dropped at her last words. We've already broken the forth wall twice… It is kinds creepy with you guys eying my ass in these clothes; I know you're doing it!

"Stop now Miku, we're here to all go out to have a relaxing and joyful day. And since Mikuo hasn't gotten his first paycheck yet, we'll be paying for his stuff." Luka explained behind her. I smiled at her, and she blushed away. Girls confuse me so much, good thing I'm gay.

"Let's go everyone, but everyone please introduce yourself to the new Vocaloid!" Miku shouted enthusiastically. A red haired girl walked out of the hall and flipped her hair. She stepped down the stairs roughly, making loud, reverberating stomping sounds. There was an eerie aura about her that creeped me out. She adjusted the ribbons in her hair and her complex tie before introducing herself rather rudely.

"Juon Kiku."

"Hatsune Mikuo." I introduced myself. She looked rather unimpressed with me.

"I thought the news said that Hatsune Miku's younger brother had become a Vocaloid, apparently, it's a girl." She commented.

"I'm a boy!" I shouted at her. I sighed and turned away with my arms crossed. "They just dress me up in skirts because I'm gay. And a skirt is much more tolerable than their whining."

"Humph," She gave me a glare. I have a felling I'm gonna always be on bad terms with Kiku.

"You know me! I'm Hatsune Miku!" Miku introduced herself! "Please refer to all of your co-workers by their first names with no honorifics!"

"You can stop shouting Miku." I said, protecting my ears from her loud high-pitched wails with my hands.

"I'm Yowane Haku." Haku introduced herself politely, as if she's met Kiku before.

"I'm Kasane Teto!" Great, Teto's started too. Miku and Teto's blabbering echoed through the mansion, probably waking all the sleeping male Vocaloids.

"Kagamine Rin!" And Rin joins, I feel bad for Kiku now.

"Akita Neru." At least Neru is a mature person, even though one wouldn't think so.

"Megurine Luka." "Yokune Ruko." "Shion Kaiko." The three girls surrounding Kiku and talking without stop finally died down. It helps when mostly quiet people are here to affect them. I want to go back to sleep…

"Nekomura Iroha!" Iroha jumped up and hit me with her special costume, knocking me over with the speakers. Just before I hit the ground Luka grabbed me and pulled me up.

"T-thank you Luka." I smiled at her and she blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Luka's been acting weird ever since the day I wrote Just Be Friends for her, I wonder…

"You're welcome Mikuo."

"Miki." Oh, I have only seen Miki once in the mansion. I

"Hi Miki, I've only seen you once so we aren't very well acquainted." I said. She smiled at me and proceeded to say a few things about herself. The one that was most interesting for me was that she had a crush on Piko, but gave up on him when he told her that he was gay. Piko told me he was Bi, did he lie to her?

"Don't forget about me, you all dragged me here anyway." I turned and saw someone I was not expecting to be on this trip.

"Prima? I didn't expect you to be going with us." I said. She shrugged at me.

"They threatened to protest if I didn't, but I do see that they didn't dare try and convince Lola to come. I thought I was the scary one to them." Prima said nonchalantly.

"We're going too!" I turned and saw Sonika and Gumi running out of the hall to catch up to the group just before they left the Mansion. Behind them Ritsu ran up and looked at them.

"Why can't I go? I look like a girl!" Ritsu complained. Oh, that's right, Ritsu's a boy.

"This is girl's day out, no boys." Miku said.

"Then why are you bringing Mikuo and Ruko?" Ritsu complained. I looked around and all the girls looked stumped.

"Ugh, alright you can come." Miku said, giving in. Ritsu smiled and ran up to join the group.

THE MALL ** -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

At first I thought we were gonna be buried in fans, but since I was dressed up as a girl and the others were all in clothing that wasn't their uniform, we just looked like a group of people wearing Vocaloid wigs.

"Alright, the mission is to find something good for Mikuo to wear on his date!" Miku announced from the head of the group.

"Ruko and Luka will stay with Mikuo in food court, Ritsu will stay with them too, while everyone else go and buy anything you find that would fit and look good on Mikuo. He'll try it on, and if it doesn't look right we'll bring it back." Miku said, and all the girls nodded. I sweatdropped, I didn't know this whole trip was to just to pick out clothes for me.

"Rinta's taking Mikuo to a semiformal restaurant and then he's gonna bring him out to stargaze. Pick to outfits! One for the restaurant and one for stargazing, you all have Mikuo's size, right?" Miku explained and asked loudly. They all nodded and dispersed into different stores in the mall. Luka grabbed my hand and lead me to food court with Ruko and Ritsu close behind us.

WE sat at one of the tables, but I had to adjust the short skirt they put me in. Sitting down made my underwear visible to the world since all I'm wearing it without normal pants underneath.

"I look like a flat-chested girl in this! How do you manage to look like a girl Ritsu?" I asked, holding my short skirt down to hide everything.

"Well, it helps that I've got implants. I also wear full length dresses, not skirts." Ritsu explained. "You could also try growing your hair out longer too; of course this is information for the hardcore cross dresser."

I nodded and looked at Ruko, who had vanished and then returned with a burger. "I guess we don't have to worry about gaining weight, since were worked to bone practicing choreography."

Ruko nodded, "I hate all the dancing they have us practice and most of the time I'm just a background dancer."

"Not true, your one of the main villains in Synchronicity, along with Miku and I." Luka said and Ruko shrugged.

"But were all backup dancers in that one, since Miku's the only villain with lines and those are short and scarce anyway." Ruko said, now devouring some Chow-Mein.

"I guess, oh, and Mikuo I have a gift for you. I caught Luki making it, but he was to cowardly to give it to you himself." Luka reached into the purse I didn't notice she brought and gave me some pink magnet headphones. I blushed at the offer and took it and put it on gently.

"It fits perfectly, Thank you. I'll tell Luke thank you in person." I said, Luka looked nervous for a second but smiled at me.

"They look cute on you." She commented. I blushed only a little this time and smiled back at her.

"Mikuo, you have somethin- err… someone of your leg." Ritsu pointed out and I turned around and looked and saw a little girl looking under my skirt. I didn't even notice.

"AHHH! Little girl shoo, go away!" I shouted as I gently pushed to girl back to her irresponsible parent who just noticed she was gone. The parent apologized for her child and walked off. I could hear the girl talking to what appeared to be her twin brother.

"You owes Danny 1 quwarter now, Danny's right, it was boy person." The little girl, Danny, said to her brother.

"Ugh, this costume isn't as convincing as I thought it was." I said, blushing and pushing my short skirt down.

"I really wish you guys would buy me clothes with pants!" I shouted at them. Ruko laughed.

"You'll be living off those until you get your first paycheck next Tuesday." Ruko said.

"Mikuo, I noticed you haven't had an OCD attack lately." Luka said.

I nodded, "It's been rather kind to me lately. I haven't had an OCD freak out all day."

"I believe that Ruko's had some part in that." Ritsu said, and then she took a sip of her tea. I didn't even know there was a store in the food court that sold tea.

Ruko sighed. "Alright… I have OCD to and I've been sneaking my medicine into Mikuo."

I glared at her, "Stop it! I don't want to take medicine. It's unnatural!" I shouted at her. She put her hands up defensively.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stop giving you the medicine." Ruko said.

"Mikuo! You should take the medicine. You're much more pleasant to be around. I don't have to make sure I have something to distract you with when you start having an OCD attack." Luka said, exasperated.

"I don't want to take the medicine. The OCD is part of who I am!" I said crossing my arms.

"If a person had depression would you give them the medicine or let them be miserable to where they commit suicide?" Ritsu asked.

"Well…. I- um…" I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked over and my mouth almost dropped open. Piko walked out of Hot Topic wearing the perfect outfit for him. He had a whit jacket with cat ears on the hood and black jeans. Underneath his unzipped jacket was a black and white striped shirt that fit him perfectly. Some of his white hair hung over his blue eye while I could see his green eye perfectly.

"H-hi Piko."

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- RITSU –x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I silently snuck away while they were distracted by Piko's surprise appearance. I walked off to a corner of the food court and grabbed the stalker that'd been watching us the whole time.

"Dell… why are you watching us?" I asked, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

He sighed and grumbled… "I shouldn't be scared of a cross-dresser but… I was watching Mikuo so I could find out something he wants so I could buy it for him. But he hasn't left the food court…" Dell said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll never win his heart…. It just isn't fair." Dell murmured.

"You think it's not fair?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "Mikuo's going on dates with a different guy each day and it's just going to tear him apart to have to choose just one." I said, glaring at Dell.

"He doesn't realize it yet though. But he's fall for Piko and Luki already. I could tell by how he looks at each of them. It'll be harder when he goes out with Rinta, and Len, and Akaito, and Taito." I finished. He looked at me.

"He had a really bad time breaking it off with me…"

"I'm not telling you to give up. I'm just telling you not to believe in love at first sight. If you love him, you have to prove it to him." I said. I winked at him and turned around a strutted away from him. I turned at him before returning to the table.

"And maybe when we go to the beach today you could maybe show off. All the other guys are going to be doing that." I said. He nodded and I walked back to the table and sat with my leg crossed.

I looked at Mikuo who was drooling over Piko, who had joined us at the table. I facepalmed at their shameless flirting with each other.

"Oh, Ruko how long has this been going on?" I asked Ruko, who was eating something else.

"Ever since Piko showed up." Ruko responded with a mouth full of ramen, a different food than what she was eating seconds ago.

"Mikuo! I bought you the perfect outfit!" I looked over and saw Rin dragging her brothers behind her. Her brothers were carrying at least a couple hundred thousand yen in clothes; our paychecks are 20, 000, 000 yen (200, 000 dollars) each week, if we did a concert that week. I guess being a Vocaloid has its advantages; I'm surprised we haven't been drowned in fans in this public area. There has been people taking pictures and staring though.

"Mikuo, you'd look adorable in this! And this! And this!" Rin shouted excitedly.

"Umm… I don't look good in yellow or orange Rin." Mikuo grumbled at her as she threw clothes at him.

"See! I told you Rin." Len shouted at her. "Now we have to exchange all the clothes you bought for the green, black, or blue versions." Suddenly, Len got a look of what Mikuo was wearing and his mouth dropped.

"You're a cross dresser?" Len asked Mikuo. Mikuo shook his hands in front of his body defensively.

"No! No! Ruko only buys me these outfits and she hid all the clothes I had before I became a Vocaloid. And the uniform isn't comfortable to wear as casual clothing, and I'd be mobbed by fans if I wore it and…" Mikuo went on and on. Rin was shuffling around the clothes. She pouted and grabbed Len and Rinta, who had started flirting with Mikuo, without noticing that Piko was glaring at them, and dragged them off to return the clothes.

I sighed as Piko reinitiated conversation with Mikuo. I returned to my tea until Mikuo grabbed Piko's hand and led him off to one of the restaurants. I sighed and looked back at our table, but Luka caught my eye. She was glaring at Piko.

"Luka, what's wrong?" I asked her, setting my cup back down.

"I will get Mikuo." She said simply.

"He broke up with you years ago; he even wrote a song for the occasion. He's gay anyway, and your brother's fallen for him." I explained to her.

She shook her head, "I'm guilty for involving Luki, but I will help Mikuo realize that he's not gay and that he likes me." Luka said. She stood up and went to leave but I ran after her with Ruko and stopped her.

"So your homophobic then?" I asked her angrily.

She shook her head. "No, I don't care what gender you like, but Mikuo's mine."

"You've got no chance." Ruko said after slurping down a soda.

"I've got people helping me." Luka said. She crossed her arms and glared at us.

"Why are you so hooked on getting Mikuo anyway?" I asked, duplicating Luka's stance and glaring back at her.

"It's a broken heart that takes the longest to heal. Maybe... if he likes me again it'll… go away." Luka mumbled. She turned and walked away without another word.

"I think we need to warn Mikuo." I told Ruko.

She nodded, but put her hand on my shoulder. "Later, let's not ruin his day at the beach."

**And a plot actually appears. WOW. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize again for how long it took to post it. PLEASE REVIEW and the normal BEGGING. **

**Hope you enjoyed, Anonymous Anime Fan**


	8. Day 4 Thursday The Beach

**I've tried to squeeze more songs into this one. It's a Vocaloid Fanfiction, it's got to be musical; it just has to. This one introduces a story bigger than the "week of dates and choose at the end" concept. I hope you enjoy it. There will be no fighting! I refuse to make this story violent.**

**Enjoy, anonymous anime fan**

**I'm trying to keep track of the Vocaloids I used in this fanfiction, still. Please point out if I forgot someone. Iroha, Kaiko, Kaito, Taito, Akaito, Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Luki, Rin, Rinta, Len, Piko, Neru, Dell, Haku, Prima, Leon, Lola, Miki, Gumi, Sonika, Teto, Ritsu, Ruko, Big Al, Gakupo, Kiku.**

**Day 4 Thursday Part 2**

**The Beach**

**Luka: **I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.

My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been torn off.

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.

My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.

Why is it that I am here of all the places?

In a world that is so stagnant and dark?

The pain of this wound that comes from being rash

Why is it that it continuously tortures me?

I'll keep on carving the statue of things I've lost

All of these emotions that are numbing me now

Remember to count all of the questions asked

Repetition I've devoted myself to

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.

My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been torn off.

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.

My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.

"You know what to do?" Luka asked the group in front of her. The tall female smiled and nodded and the rest followed suit.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with him, but if it will get you to shut up about him, I'll help." The woman answered and then ran off with the rest of the 5 shadowy helpers.

The Beach - -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -

**Miku and Rin: **In this upside-down reverse rainbow

I can hear that you are singing

So I'll answer with this melody

To make your whole world go swinging

In this upside down reverse rainbow

I can hear that you are singing

So I'll answer with this melody

To make your whole world go swinging

Continue to use the same excuse too many times and your words lose their meaning

But more words doesn't change the absurdness of your melody's harmony

**Both: **The sky **Rin: **drowns in **Both: **your lies **Rin: **like dark clouds that cover up the warmth of the sun

Can't you... see that I'm right?

In this upside down reverse rainbow

I can hear that you are singing

So I'll answer with this melody

And soon our joy will be ringing

**Both: **Yay!

The pushed me out into the ocean on the beach and I ran out of the cold water as fast as I could.

"I don't want to get wet!" I shouted at them and they giggled. I scoffed at them and returned to my towel on the beach. I had just finished putting sunscreen on; I burn extremely easily. Especially my chest and stomach and they aren't protected by anything other than my sun umbrella. I sat down on my towel next to Piko. Piko leaned the umbrella over to cover me better and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Piko." He smiled at me, but I didn't notice, since I was looking at his body in his white swim trunks. They hugged his body perfectly, the black waistband contrasting nicely to his porcelain skin. He noticed me checking him out and I blushed when he smirked.

I leaned in closer to me and I nervously leaned onto his shoulder. His skin's so soft and perfect; it feels great against mine. I smiled at Piko and he smiled back. Just as we were about to kiss, Luki pulled me onto his shoulder.

I yelped, but rested on his shoulder awkwardly. Soon I started settling in; Luki's skin is really soft and flawless too. His is a bit tanner though. Suddenly I felt a gently nudge on my side. I opened my eyes and saw Piko, gesturing me to return to his side.

Before I knew it Piko and Luki were playing tug-of-war with me.

"Guys, let Mikuo go!" I looked up at Ruko, in a one-piece swimsuit. They both let me go and she grabbed me a pulled me away from the feuding boys. She brought me to her group of friends, all resting at the edge of the water. Ritsu, Miki, Gumi, Sonika, and … Kiku? I didn't expect her to be among them.

"Hiya!" Gumi greeted me cheerfully. Sonika and Miki did the same.

"Hello Mikuo." Ritsu said. I nodded to him and sat between him and Ruko.

"So who are you going to choose?" Ruko asked me.

"I don't know," I said feebly. "I've still got 4 other guys I still have to go out on dates with too."

"You'll make the right choice in the end." Ritsu said calmly. He looked over behind us and waved. "Dell is coming over here."

I turned and looked over and saw Dell, in his swimsuit, coming over to us. He smiled at me and tossed his cigarette in the cigarette dish near the bathrooms and ran the rest of the way to us. He slowed down and stopped next to me. I was still staring at him… Do all Vocaloids have to look so good?

"Hi, Dell." I managed to say. He smiled at me and sat down between me and Ruko.

"I heard your going out on a date with Rinta tonight." Dell said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head, "I'm still doing that date them before proclaiming love thing Miku recommended and its getting hard… all the guys here are really nice ….. and cute….. and they tolerate that I'm doing this whole trial date thing." I said. Dell nodded… almost sadly.

"Hello all, are you enjoying the beach day?" I looked behind Dell and saw Prima standing there with Big Al behind her.

"Very much so!" Rin shouted from behind them. Prima turned around and laughed at Rin's silly antics, she buried Rinta in sand.

Len rushed up next to me and leaned in towards me.

"H-Hello, Len…" I greeted him and he smiled at me. He stood up straight and offered me a conch shell he found.

"Thank you Len, it's beautiful." I said with a smile that made Len blush. I took the shell and held it to my ear. The sound of the ocean got even louder. It definitely works. I put the shell carefully in my message back after wrapping it in a blanket. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it and rushed off,

"Umm… he can't complain about being called a shota, he's got the body for it." I remark, earning laughter from Dell and Ruko.

"See, he thinks about it that way. The only guy with a girlier body is Ritsu." Ruko said. Ritsu slapped her with his magazine, but she kept laughing.

"Mikuo here has a pretty girly body though, but it's still masculine enough not be a shota." Dell remarked.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "I have a guy's body!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait until after puberty and say that again." Dell commented, giving me a prod to the head.

"I have gone through puberty!" I shouted back at him and prodded him back on the forehead.

"More lies." Dell remarked. I stood up to chase him and he ran. We served around the beach, empty of all expect Vocaloids. Prima had arranged for guards to block off visitors to the beach for today so we could enjoy the beach with fan and paparazzi going crazy over us in our swimsuits. We past Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko who were having a sand castle building contest. Luckily, we didn't knock over any of their castle or we would have been killed, especially if we destroyed Meiko's castle.

We jumped over Neru, who was testing while sitting up against a rock, and ran past a wasted Haku and a shell-collecting Teto. We ran past Miku, Kaiko, Iroha, and Luka, who were having a splash fight in the water. We stopped in the rocky area near the beach and I collapsed on the ground panting.

"Fine, I give up! You're too fast Dell." I groaned between the pants. He came back and laughed at me as he helped me stand up.

"You guys are immature." I turned and saw Kiku. She had followed us. "You're really obvious Mikuo. It's obvious that Dell still has feelings for you."

I turned and looked at Dell, who was shaking his head defensively, but blushing. "Do you?"

"N-no! Well, kinda…. But, you…. And I… We… Uhh… "He said, stuttering. He hung his head and sighed. "Y-yeah, I'm still in love with you."

"I thought you felt the same way when we broke up?" I asked, surprised.

"I said that so you wouldn't feel like you broke someone's heart." Dell said sadly.

"I-I broke someone's heart…. I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I said, at a loss for words. I turned back to Kiku, who looked accomplished.

"That wouldn't be the first heart you broke. The first love never dies… Now, we just have to make you remember your first love." Kiku said. She turned and walked out of the small cave, accomplished. I walked over to Dell.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break your heart… How can I make it up to you?" I said, hoping there was something I could do.

"I don't want you to be with me because of guilt, if you don't feel that way about me anymore," Dell took in a deep breath, "I don't want you to be with me if you don't want to. So, I'm going win your love fair and square. But, I've got a lot of competition." With that, Dell ran out of the cave, leaving me alone.

This is so confusing.

-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-

"I told him, so he knows he broke your heart. He just doesn't know it's you." Kiku said to Luka, after they hid in the girls' bathroom.

"Alright, now we just need to distract the other candidates for him to be with. I can easily distract Luki, and if I get Kaito angry about something, he'll distract Akaito and Taito… Len and Rinta, Rin's doing a pretty good job of that without even knowing it." Luka mumbled.

"I can distract Piko. Miki's helping us, and she's his ex, so it'll be easy. They can just make a scene." Kiku said.

"The others can help get Mikuo away too; three people should be enough to get him in the cave by himself."

**2 updates in one day… Thank plot bunnies! I wrote this chapter in one day by making it up as I went along. Do you believe it? **

**Please Review.**


	9. Day 4 Thursday The Club

**Turns out this**** is going to be a multi-part day… EH…. Oh well. It means more for you readers to enjoy. Also, more Vocaloids are going to appear in this one for the first time. There might be a bit of confusion with the heavy metal Vocaloids introduction as new antagonists to go with Luka's change into an antagonist, but they are referred to with the initial of their last name while their normal Vocaloid counterparts are not, K. X3 **

**PS: Luka bashing. I love Luka, believe me, but it is necessary when she's the main antagonist. **

**Disclaimer: The lyrics of songs are usually not the full lyrics. I pull however much of the song is necessary for that moment. I do not own the songs and I will credit the places I found the songs at the end of the chapter.**

**Day 4 Thursday Part 3**

**The Club (Everyone's a suspect: Who is helping Luka's vile plans?)**

"I-I broke y-your heart?" I stuttered. My eyes were tearing up. I could barely see Dell; I could only make out a blur of his pale skin and white hair. I clenched my fists over my chest and fell onto my knees in the sand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…. Like I did Miku." I said between sobs. I killed my parents… I hurt innocent people. I don't want to do it again!

"Calm down, Mikuo. It's alright. You didn't break my heart. I'm fine." Dell said. He leaned down next to me and helped me stand. I stared at him with watery eyes. I shook my head, tears flying in all directions.

"No, it's not OK. I hurt you. I said I would never hurt anyone again!" I shouted at him. He looked at me in confusion. He walked towards me but I shook my head and he stepped back.

"You can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone else. I promise." Dell said. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. I nodded and whipped the tears out of my eyes.

"I-I-um….I-I" I couldn't speak. I took in a deep breath and tried to talk again. I can't talk!

I lost my voice.

Dell looked at me weird and then his eyes widened in realization. "You lose your voice?"

I nodded.

He shook his head. "This isn't good, not good at all. If you can't talk, you can't sing. On the day of the concert too." He said. He started pacing. I just stood there, watching him pace. He suddenly turned to the right at three approaching girls.

"Dell! We need you to help us. The Hagane's showed up! We needs you to argue with them." Teto said, running up to us with two girls I didn't recognize. Dell nodded and looked at me, worriedly. I nodded at him and he walked away slowly. Teto and the girls looked at me and Teto ran up and hugged me.

"Oh Mikuo! We haven't talked in so long!" She shouted as she hugged me. I gasped and she let go of me. She looked at me closely and nodded.

"Lose your voice?" She asked. I nodded and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"On your concert day too." She said. She turned and waved her friends over.

"You haven't met the others huh?" She said happily. "Well, this is Uta Utane and Momo Momone! We're the Utau Girls!" I cocked my head to the side at "Utau Girls" but let it slide. She smiled at me and grabbed my wrist.

"I know someone who can help you cure that for you!" Teto shouted and pulled me to the other side of the beach. A man with Teto colored hair was sunbathing on a purple towel. Teto jumped over to him and poked him in the head. For a moment, he scolded her for her rudeness and then he stood and walked over to me.

"Hello. I am Ted Kasane, Teto informs me that you have lost your voice." Ted said calmly. I nodded and he gestured for me to sit down. I sat down on his purple towel with my legs crisscross. He leaned down next to me and before I knew it, he and jabbed me several times around my chest and shoulders.

"OWWWW! Why'd you do- I can talk again! What'd you do?" I said as I happy jumped onto my feet. He gave me a small smile.

"I jabbed a few of your pressure points and made the muscles around your lungs and throat relax so you could speak again. Now you'll be able to perform at this concert. You have quite a few performances this time around." Ted said.

"I do? I only though I was performing Cantarella with Kaiko." I said. He nodded.

"The concert schedule is simple. The Hagane's will be opening the concert with their song Poetaster and Singing Dolls. Then Len, Kaito, Gakupo, and I will be singing Under the Darkness. After, is your performance with Kaiko, Cantarella. Then, there will be a performance of Upside down Reverse Rainbow my Miku and Rin. At the end, you'll perform –"

"Wait, who are the Haganes?" I asked.

"That would be us!" I turned and saw a group of heavy metal looking singers pushing Dell aside and walking towards us. I looked at the three. They looked like heavy metal version of the more well-known Vocaloids.

"Were half of the Haganes." The Miku look-a-like announce. "I'm Miku Hagane!" She struck a cutesy pose and wink at us.

"I'm Meiko Sakine!" She posed in a strong pose with a mike out of nowhere behind the Hagane Miku.

"And I'm Kaito Isamine!" Another pose.

"What are you superheroes?" I asked. They all glared at me.

"We're the Hagane Band! We're a million times better than you Vocaloids!" Miku H. shouted at me. I stared at her.

"So how come I've never heard of you?" I asked. Miku H. just became more enraged and made a run at me. Ted jabbed her side and she tripped. She quickly pulled herself up and glared at him. She gestured to Kaito I. and Meiko S. and they walked towards Ted with a menacing stare.

"You three! Stop it! This is not the type of attention we want for our band!" I turned and saw a Luka look-a-like running up to us on the beach. What are the guards doing? Playing charades? Well, they do look like us, so maybe…

"What do you want Luka?" Miku H. said, her voice full of venom. Luka stood her ground and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm so sorry, Vocaloids. The other members of the band our a bit jealous of you guys' fame." She said, apologetically.

"Jealous! Yeah, right!" Meiko S. shouted from behind Miku H. Luka grabbed them and pulled them towards her and pushed them towards the beach's exit. They scoffed at us, gave her and us a glare, and then walked off.

"I'm so very sorry. They've been nice to you guys lately so I let my guard down and didn't notice them sneak off." Hagane Luka said. "My name is Luka Okurine, not to be confused with the Luka that works with you guys." She said it all with a smile. She's much nicer than the other Haganes. Maybe the Haganes are exact opposites in personality of our versions of them, so that would mean Hagane Kaito is normal, Hagane Luka is nice, and Hagane Rin is a snob. I wouldn't like to be poor Luka O., having to deal with them all the time.

"It's alright, I guess. I'm gonna have to get used to their harassment though. They can easily follow us into Vocaloid only area, with them being perfect look-a-likes." I said, rubbing the back of my heads.

Luka sighed, "It's not our fault we look like you guys, and blame our parents for the huge coincidence of having the same name. I have to go, don't want them to damage the Vocaloid mansion of cars." She ran off after her comrades. I sweatdropped. I'd trade our overly serious Luka for their nice Luka.

I turned and saw the Vocaloids all packing up to go. I barely got to enjoy my time at the beach. Oh well, I could always come back. I have mostly free time anyway. I rejoined my little group of true friends, and made sure to avoid Kiku.

Ruko jumped up behind me and dumped a bucket of water on my head. I turned at her and chased her as she ran away giggling. Ritsu looked at us from his chair with amusement while Kaiko watched us and giggled. I caught Ruko and we made a silent agreement. We got two buckets of water and went on opposite sides of Kaiko and Ritsu.

We made a mad dash for each other, making look like we were going to soak each other. Once we were close enough, we stopped on a dime and turned, the water flying out and pouring over Kaiko and Ritsu. Kaiko gasped while Ritsu glared at us. They both grabbed buckets and filled them with water and chased after us.

We both ran away from them until we were caught in a surprise attack by Miku, who purposefully tripped us with her hair, allowing us to be caught and soaked. We gave us a smirk and ran off. Len and Rinta ran over to my side and helped me stand. I thanked them and they both blushed and rubbed the back of their heads. I helped Ruko stand and noticed Rin glaring at me and her brothers from a distance.

She flipped her hair and walked off. I shrugged at walked off with Ruko back to our attacks. We all shared a laugh because we we're all soaked. AT least we're in swimsuits and not our expensive clothes. Really though, each Vocaloid probably spends about 40,000 yen (400$) on one outfit.

We started cleaning up our part of the towels and umbrellas. While the others brought the stuff to the car, I picked up the last of it. Out of nowhere, Kaito and Gakupo came and helped me. I looked at them with surprise and thanked them.

"Glad to help and I wanted an excuse to talk with the guy my brothers have been talking endlessly about." Kaito said with a smile. That's right I've got dates with Akaito and Taito. Those two are scare to see around.

"They've had so many songs to sing they haven't had any time to flirt with you and their whining about it is driving me crazy." Kaito said. I smiled at him.

"That's why they don't pop out of nowhere like the others." I said. "I'd love to see more of them." I said with a smile.

Kaito smiled back at me. "If you could just be a bit less trampy it'd be nice though."

That caught me off guard. With that Kaito walked off, leaving me alone with Gakupo. Trampy, he must be referring to the outfits Ruko buys me. They do show a lot of skin. There's that one with the open shirt and the shorts and the one with the midriff and the skirt. She's bought me quite a lot…. And a lot of shoes to go with the outfits.

Gakupo looked at me. "Could you tell me how you attract Luka's attention so easily?" He asked desperately. "Every time I ask her something she tells me to go Google it. She even made a song called 'Go Google it' for when I ask her something."

I looked at him sympathetically. "I don't know. Maybe she's trying to make sure I'm good enough for her brother." I said with a shrug. He nodded and left too. I grabbed the last of the stuff and walked up the stairs.

"Yo, Mikuo." I turned and saw Haku walk up to me. She gave me her half-baked smile.

"What do you need Haku?" I respond politely.

"I was wondering if you knew where Teto and Neru are. They just vanished all of a sudden." Haku said.

"Well, I saw Teto with Momo and Uta, but I haven't seen Neru." I responded. Haku thanked me and ran off towards the limos we arrived in. I saw Dell walking across the beach. I saw Luka walking away from him. When did Luka get here? Judging by their faces, they had some sort of argument.

Dell looked at me and immediately turned around and I could hear him start singing faintly.

**Dell: **Every last thing about you

I say I love, but that's not true

Do you want to know the truth?

Mmmmmm~

Every last thing about you

I say I hate, but that's not true

I cannot tell you the truth.

Mmmmm~

I really want you to see

But saying it is too hard for me

So I cover my tracks

I'm wearing the cat

I don't know when this began

But now she's here, and it's all out of hand

Eto, what's that, eh? Eh, Toeto.

What she wants you to know

She just can't force her words out

That's her there, Toeto.

She's too timid to show

You her feelings, she won't shout

See her there, Toeto?

Now she's hiding, she won't show

Although I really want to tell you everything that I feel

Toeto is hiding in me, so I can't make that real.

No, I'll say it, I'll say it, I will say it, really... no.

Eto, eto, hold on, eto, I meant, eh, Toeto.

Her face turns red, Toeto.

Eto, eto cetera.

She feels sorry and she starts to shed her tears

"I'm sorry I can't do it!" Oh, Toeto!

I don't mind it, you must know

Please do not cry, Toeto

You're a part of me and I

Really love you so...

I hung my head at the sad song he sung. Toeto, I never really understood what it's about. But, I broke his heart. No matter what he says, I know I did. I'm sorry, Dell. I turned and saw Luka looking at us from atop the hill that leads to the beach's parking lot. She had this weird look on her face, I couldn't describe it. She turned and walked away and I looked back at Dell.

"Mikuo! What are you doing waiting around! Come on we're leaving." I heard Miku shout for me and picked up the stuff and ran after her. She took everything from me and shoved me into a limo. I landed roughly on something with a yelp.

"That was a cute sound. Could you do it again?" I heard. I looked up and realized I had landed on Akaito. I jumped off him and landed on someone else.

"Akaito! Taito! You scared me!" I shouted at them as I sat between them. Taito blushed and Akaito laughed.

Akaito put his arm over my shoulder and laughed. "It's alright Mikuo. We wanted to surprise you. We don't get to see you as often as the others. They appear in every chapter!"

"Chapter? What the-"

"Nothing, forget it." Akaito stopped me and I nodded. I noticed that Taito had remained silent the whole time.

"It's OK to talk Taito. I know your shy, but it doesn't hurt to try." I said to him. He nodded.

"It's nice to see you, Mikuo. Are we still on for Saturday?" He asked, flashing me a smile. I nodded at him and he smiled even better.

"good." Taito responded. Suddenly I felt Akaito grabbed my chin gently and he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Luki was right to spread that rumor. that was the best kiss I've ever had." Akaito said. I blushed and I was suddenly turned around.

"Really? I want to try." Taito said before catching my lips in a kiss like his brother. He pulled away, leaving a little spit trail between our mouths. I blushed even deeper and Taito smiled at me.

"He's right, you are a really great kisser, even when you're not trying. And you look really cute when you're blushing." Taito said, his shyness completely gone and replaced with a bold attitude. The limo suddenly stopped. I looked out the window and saw a club. I looked at it with confusion, shouldn't we be preparing for the concert?

We all exited the limo and I was immediately grabbed by a Luki from nowhere and pulled into the club. At least this one permits underage kids, mainly because the Vocaloids bought out the whole club for today only.

"Everyone enjoy yourselves, just don't hurt yourselves or anyone else." Prima announced over everybody just before we entered. Luki pulled me in and I saw two people sitting at the bar I've never seen before. Could they be the famous Lola and Leon everyone's so respectful of?

Luki pulled me onto the dance floor and immediately started dancing. Soon, I was caught by the music and started too.

**Luki: **At first, our dance was like a scattered puzzle

**Mikuo: **Stand by me, Darling

**Luki: **But soon I knew that it, could easily be solved!

**Luki: **Just a game!

**Mikuo: **With our own stupidity

**Luki: **With our shaking hands, and our moving feet

Oh, how foolish it was of us to lose, the dance that we both ruled!

**Both: **Just a game!

It's always repeatin',

The one sin that barred us from Eden

The mistake as we take what's barred from us, and break the unbreakable, sacred trust!

**Luki: **Shaker, he is a bartender.

My heart is screaming, "Love me tender."

**Mikuo: **I soaked in the rain with no one to hold me,

Until you reached out your hand and saved me.

**Mikuo: **That simple, generic attraction, it ran straight through me,

You took my hand, and said "Let's dance,"

And I took your hand and I agreed.

**Luki: **I feel the hot tears that come sting my eyes,

As the time for parting too soon arrives

Oh, no, dear Lord, have mercy on me, for I have committed this sin

It's a push, pull, push, pull, sort of thing,

And I know that it just cannot be stopped.

So how about for now I just take your hand,

And let's dance until the light of dawn makes the dance stop.

I know that's stubborn of me to want the tears to come,

To want to scream, or plead, or maybe even run!

You say that you just want me to tell the truth,

You want the truth? You want the proof? I'll be aloof if you ever ask that of me again!

**Both: **Just a game!

**Luki: **That night we were meant to meet

With our shaking hands, and our moving feet

On that dance floor we could be alone, with just the two of us!

**Both: **Just a game!

**Luki: **This dance will never stop,

We'll stay together until we drop,

But in my heart I know that's a lie, it will stop the moment that dawn arrives!

I escaped from Luki for a moment and sat at a table to rest. I laid my head on the table and panted. Dancing is such hard work. I'm happy I don't have to dance in my performance with Kaiko. I do have to wear a weird renaissance costume.

"Are you alright Mikuo? You don't have asthma do you?" I turned and saw Piko smiling at me. He sat next to me, adjusting his tail so he wouldn't sit on it. \

"Yeah, no asthma." I responded. He smiled and leaned in closer to me.

Out of nowhere Miki jumped in between us. I yelped and jumped back.

"M-Miki. What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me and glared. Her arms wrapped around Piko.

"Piko's mine!" Miki shouted and pushed me over in my chair. Piko caught me with a single hand and glared at her.

"We are done, Miki. Get that into your head." Piko scolded her. She glared at him with a half-angry, half-disbelieving look. She scoffed at him.

"You're delusional. You, Are, Still, In, Love, With, Me; like you promised me when we were young." Miki said.

Piko shook his head. "That was a long time ago, when I was confused about my preferences." Piko helped me up and pulled me into a kiss that stole the breath from me and Miki. I heard a light sob escape Miki and she ran off.

"That was kind of mean Piko." I told him, after my daze from the kiss wore off.

"I know, but she won't leave me alone. She's become a stalker." Piko said, exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk with you Mikuo." I felt Ritsu and Ruko pull me away from them and to a table in the far corner of the club without any of the other Vocaloids around. They looked around cautiously.

"Luka is planning to ruin all your dates." Ritsu and Ruko said at the same time. I jumped.

"W-why would she do that? I never did anything wrong." I said. Then I realized it.

"No… I broke her heart too. I belong at the bottom of a well." I mumbled. I felt someone hug me out of nowhere.

"Don't feel down Mikuo. Everyone has rocky breakups." It was Kaiko. I'm sure we can trust her.

"Luka's got a bunch of the other Vocaloids spying on you and helping her get you back. She's trying to win you back." Ritsu explained. "We want to ask if any of the other Vocaloids are acting suspicious."

"Any that might be working for Luka." Ruko finished.

I shrugged, "Kiku for sure. She 's horrible." I said, bristling. "Uhh, maybe we should decide which people that there isn't a chance they are working for Luka."

"Good idea." Ruko said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it can't be Miku or Haku. Why would they want to ruin their own plan?" Kaiko said.

"It wouldn't be any of the dates either, so scratch off Piko, Luki, Len, Rinta, Akaito, and Taito off the list." Ruko said.

"It couldn't be Lola or Leon; they wouldn't get involved in this stuff." Ritsu pondered.

"It couldn't be Gumi or Sonika. They'd spend more time around me if they were trying to spy on my. I rarely ever see them" I pitched. They all nodded and Kaiko crossed their names off the list.

"What about Teto. She always appears out of nowhere to help me." I said. "And Neru always seems to be watching me from the background, it's creepy." I shivered. Every time I turn around she's there, texting while staring at me.

"Then those two are suspects. We should also suspect Big Al and Uta Utane. Since they're the drivers, they could take you somewhere without you even knowing." Ritsu pondered.

"So our suspects are Teto, Neru, Uta, and Big Al." Ruko said. She smiled at me.

"You can watch Neru. See if you can figure out if she and Luka are working together and see if she has a motive to go against you." Ruko said. I shook my head.

"I'm not good at lying. You do it. You're tall and intimidating." I said. Ruko shook her head and pushed me towards Neru. I walked toward her, but was saved.

"Where are you going Mikuo?" I turned around.

"Oh, nowhere Piko." I said. He took my hand and kissed it and I blushed.

"I'd like a song with you, since Luki got one…" He said.

"I don't know Piko, I-"

**Piko:** Sweetie Sweetie, I really care about you, ah

Sweetie Sweetie, I'll never let you go, ooh

You and I, just between the two of us

Filling up the air is the sweet scent of love

Kiss me and hold me tight, please even more

I'm so glad I found you, what my heart had been searching for

**Mikuo: **Sweetie Sweetie, **Piko:** I really care about you, ah

**Mikuo: **Sweetie Sweetie, **Piko: **I'll never let you go, ooh

**Piko: **Slowly I found out something unexpected

Something about my very cute and sweet friend

I knew it when I followed him with my eyes

But to cover it up I might have told a few lies

**Mikuo: **Although I sent you that e-mail admitting the truth

I said it was just a trick to fool you and cause trouble but then,

Before I knew it

**Piko: **You and I, caught up in each other's sight

Captivated I stare, having confessed my heart

Hey wait, what was that, you don't mind at all?

These secret feelings kept inside suddenly begin to overflow

**Mikuo: **Sweetie Sweetie, I really care about you, ah

**Piko: **Sweetie Sweetie, I'll never let you go, ooh

**Mikuo: **So this is how our relationship began

A loving bond so much closer than any friends

But I had worries, what if you're just teasing me?

I keep my words vague, that way I won't be hurt.

**Piko: **Let's stay together

I blushed at Piko's boldness. He smiled and quickly stole a kiss from me before strutting away, spinning his tail in his hand. I turned back to Neru, who was still texting. I rushed over to her. She's supposedly obsessed with Len, so that's motive. I walked towards her and sat at the table. She looked at me and went back to texting.

"I wanted to check, I heard a rumor that you're obsessed with Len and best friends with Luka. Is it true?" I asked, bending the truth slightly.

She looked at me, "I gave up on Len when he came out of the closet." She said. Luka walked by and the two shared a glare.

"As for Luka, I hate her. Never say her name again." She scolded me and went back to texting. I got up and left before the moment got to awkward. Suddenly, somebody grabbed me and swept me off my feet. After someone kissed me I saw who it was.

"Akaito" I said. He smiled.

"How about we get out of here and I get my date early?" He said.

"No, you got Saturday night, it has to be fair." I said to him. He looked at me.

**(A/N for those of you who skip the songs, there are parts that interrupt this song; they're in italics. So be careful when skipping it, if you do. If you don't skip it, ignore this A/N.)**

**Akaito: **This one's a cute little guy

That pure green hair is just amazing

On this kind of beautiful moonlit night,

How'd you like to play with me?

Ya only get one chance at life.

Havin' fun makes you a winner.

That thing on your neck that binds you,

Would you mind, if I tore it off?

"_I told you, you have to wait your turn Akaito!" I said interrupted his song. He smiled at me and grabbed my waist and spun we me._

**Akaito: **Now open up that window

And come on out!

**Mikuo: **This guy's Mr. free-alley cat

His eyes are shining in the darkness.

I'm pretty good at conversations, but….

I'm not some, stupid boy.

You only get one chance at life,

So I'm living like this.

The value of this name~…

Could you ever comprehend it?

I'm a refined one, nyan nyan nyan.

With delicious food and a comfy bed.

So compared to that, nyan nyan nyan.

"_Oh, now you're lecturing me?" Akaito joked. I looked at him. _

"_Yeah, since you're so over-confident. Of course, I might get used to that." I say back at him, deciding to an act like a tease just to mess with him._

**Akaito: **This determination is quite interesting

It's caused me to like you more

**Mikuo: **Oh, honestly, that can't be happening

Your heart's not quivering like it should.

**Akaito: **My dream is to, nyan nyan nyan.

Get out of this town one day

And go to a country far in the north.

Then I'd get to see an aurora with my own eyes.

It'd be great, nyan nyan nyan.

If you were to be there with me, wouldn't it?

But it'll probably never come true

**Mikuo: **My lifestyle, nyan nyan nyan.

Can't be changed so easily.

This is how I've lived my whole life

I just can't abandon my good friends

**Mikuo: **During our chat, nyan nyan nyan

**Akaito: **so, are you coming?

**Mikuo: **Wait, a minute!

I don't mind if you come back later….

He smirked and brushed my chin with his hand before walking off. I sighed and rushed back to my group of sleuths.

"It's not Neru, she and Luka hate each other." I said. Ritsu nodded and secretly marked her off the list. Suddenly a hand on my shoulder scared me.

"Mikuo, may I have a word with you outside?" I turned and saw Prima. I nodded at my boss and followed her outside.

"Here he is. You wanted to talk to him?" Prima said to someone outside as we exited the building. I saw who it was and felt scared. The feared Lola and Leon.

"Things have been very dramatic since you arrived with us." Leon said, brushing his hands through his blonde hair."It's kind of interfering with the Vocaloids' affairs, since Dell dropped out of the concert and his duet with you."

"So you have to make it to where your actions don't interfere with the Vocaloid Organization. You were caught on our cameras going through the files in the DJ room, where Leon, Prima, and I are only permitted." Lola said.

Prima passed me an iPod and it played the security footage. A boy that looked exactly like me was going through the stuff in the room, destroying it.

"That isn't me. I've been out all day. You can ask anyone, they'll vouch for me." I said.

"Really? Because you disappeared for a little while when everyone was at the beach." I turned around. Luka, of course it had to be Luka. Anyone else would have helped me, why couldn't it have been Ruko, or Ritsu?

I watched the video again, but I noticed something this time. The person's hair has pins in it. When the imposter turned around, u zoomed in on the face.

"It's not me, its Miku…"

**I shall list the songs in the order they appear, since if you're like me, you'll try to look up one of them later. The songs are: Toeto (Originally by Luka Megurine), Just A Game! (Originally by Gumi), Sweetie Sweetie (Originally by Miku Hatsune), and It's a wonderful life (Originally by Gumi and Len Kagamine).** **I changed the lyrics of the songs slightly to fit the situation and characters singing them. I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Day 4 Thursday Cancellation

**Day 4 Thursday Part 4**

**Cancellation (Why did Miku do it?)**

"On account of one person's actions, the concert has been canceled and the tickets have been refunded." The news woman announced. I sighed and hung my head back on the couch. I saw Piko and jumped.

"Hey Piko."

"You look disappointed, is it the concert?" Piko asked sweetly. He sat down next to me and I realized he had changed into a brown jacket with a white and black striped scarf and skinny jeans with furry brown winter boots. I looked at it and sighed.

"You only wear designer don't you?" I asked.

Piko smiled and nodded, "Of course, I don't own anything that isn't designer. I could take you shopping, maybe you'll forget about the concert."

I shook my head and Piko sighed."Then I'll get Rin, she always seems to energize you, of course Rin could put the energizer bunny to shame."

"No. No Rin." And with that, I started twitching.

"Should I get Miku then, or would you rather have a broom?" Piko said, adjusting this tail as he fidgeted in his seat.

I shook my head and latched onto Piko.

"Why'd Miku do it! She was trying to sabotage me!" I shouted, tears pouring out of my eyes. I felt Piko put his hand on my back and comforted me. I heard a large rustling sound and looked up. I saw Taito standing there, holding some Ice cream.

"Here, eat this. It's comfort food." He said, handing me the bucket of ice cream and a spoon. I sat up and took it and started eating. It does make me feel better. Taito blinked a couple of times and I looked at him. He leaned forward and I felt him lick my cheek.

"You got ice cream all over your face." He said. He sat next to me and wiped off the ice cream that I splattered all over the place.

"Hey, are we flirting with Mikuo! I wanna join in!" I looked behind me and saw Luki just in time, as he glomped me. I fell on the ground and pushed Luki off. He looked at me with a cat-like smile and I sighed. Taito looked at me with a small smile and Piko looked worried for me.

"I'm OK." I said, taking Piko's hand and I stood up.

"How about we go shopping? Maybe, buying stuff will cheer you up." Luki said with a smile.

"Definitely. They're talking to your sister right now." Taito said.

I shook my head. "No, Miku would support my innocence; I'm going to support hers." Piko nodded in "understanding and dragged Taito and Luki away. I sighed and turned around only to bump into something. I looked up, and for a second I thought I had run into a mirror.

"I really don't think that this…. Thing is something to be proud about. Stupid Vocaloids." The black haired girl said, crossing her arms and looking at me. The boy and ran into looked at me closely and smiled, a creepy smile.

"But I think he's cute! Can we take him with us?" The boy asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, we came here to see why the concert was cancelled." She said. The boy looked saddened.

"Why do you have her name then anyway?" The boy complained.

"That's an unfortunate coincidence. I only keep the name in respect to our parents, Mikuo." "Miku" said.

"I guess…. But his name is Mikuo too! We're like twins!" The other Mikuo said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Zatsune's, you should leave him alone. Your presence wasn't part of the plan." I turned and saw Kiku standing there. Miku Zatsune smirked.

"Humph, I don't want anything to do with your stupid plan." She said. She walked past me, pushing me onto the couch. I landed roughly and looked up at her.

"C'mon Mikuo, We're leaving." She said, she turned to Kiku and smirked.

"I hope you enjoy your little plan, shrew." Miku said. She grabbed Mikuo Z.'s hand and they walked out of the mansion, but not without a wink to me. Kiku glared at the door for a moment before turning to me and smiling.

Suddenly the door flew open and I looked behind me. "It wasn't me! Why don't you believe me Prima!" Miku whined as she walked out the door. She looked over at me and glared at Kiku. Kiku stepped back and grumbled as she walked away. Miku smiled at me and returned to her argument with Prima.

"She troublesome isn't she." I turned and saw Gakupo behind with, with Kaito who was nomming on an ice cream cone.

"I guess, I'm the little brother so I really don't know." I said, sighing.

"You look like you've had a long day, maybe you should rest?" Gakupo said. I shrugged.

"I know, maybe my little sister could give you some help." Gakupo said, with a cheerful smile. He pulled out his phone and texted something at a speed second only to Neru. Suddenly, there was a loud cheer and a purple haired girl came rushing down the hall way.

"Gakuko, slow down." Gakupo scolded the younger girl. She immediately halted for a moment and then jumped on me.

"Hello Mikuo! You're the talk of the whole mansion, it's surprising I didn't meet you until now!" Gakuko said happily. Gakupo started walking off with Kaito, sighing as Kaito had an ice cream headache.

"I see you need cheering up so I'll-" Just before she could finish the sentence, Neru and Teto came rushing down the staircase and grabbed me. They picked me up and ran down the hall at top speed, leaving Gakuko there confused.

"Put me down-ow…." I groaned as I hit the ground.

"Sowwy! Are you OK Mikuo? I didn't mean to drop you so hard…" Teto was practically freaking out. I sighed and looked up at Neru, giving her a questioning look.

"You better not break sweet Len's heart. I gave up on being with him, but I'll still protect him." Neru said, jabbing my forehead with her finger.

"Got that!" She shouted. I nodded rigorously and she stood up straight contently.

"Make him happy for your dead!" She shouted. She grabbed Teto, who was still freaking out, off the floor and walked off. I sighed and looked around the hall.

"I'm lost, great, just what I needed."

"…. Mikuo?" I turned and immediately looked down.

"Dell…."

"Are you lost again, I can help you." He said. He sounds sad. Did I do this too him?

"Y-Yeah… I-It'd be nice if you could help me…." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He smiled and I blushed a little. I can still think he's cute, especially when he smiles. Even though… He's only just a friend…. Just a Friend.

"I'll bring you to the Antechamber, there introducing new Vocaloids." Dell said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the antechamber I've never heard of.

We winded down the halls in silence. It felt awkward holding Dell's hand, but I could tell he was enjoying it, so I didn't complain.

We got to a huge room and stopped. There were most of the Vocaloids there, and some new faces I haven't seen before. Suddenly, these two things jumped out of boxes behind us and I squealed and hid behind Dell. I peeked over his shoulder and sweat dropped.

"W-What are those things?" I asked. Dell sighed.

"We really don't know exactly what that one is, but it's a chibi Miku. Miku named it Miku Hachune, it just seems to randomly appear around the house so everyone's accepted it into the family. We really have no idea what it is though, it does always carry a leek around though." He said, pointing at the chibi Miku doing the Levan Polka.

"The other one is a friend of Hachune, its Luka's pet octopus Tako Luka. We call it Tako, it seems to understand us, but it speaks a different language, so only Luka and a few others, like Prima, seem to understand it." Dell said. He sighed embarrassingly. "I've seen my sister conversing with it when she's drunk."

I chuckled at the remark and pulled Dell to see the initiations of the other Vocaloids. We had missed the ceremony, but the new members were walking down to meet with their new "family". There were 5 new members, all of them very different. They all seemed to notice me simultaneously and came over to me to introduce themselves.

"Hello! I'm Suika Sukune!" A girl in heavy gothic attire introduced herself. "You can call me Susu." She's very cheery. I smiled at her and introduced myself and she smiled.

"You're really cute, you know that?" She said, lustily. I blushed and shook my head.

"I-I… I don't… swing that way." I said. Susu shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've turned a gay boy straight." She said, with a vixen smile. Immediately, another girl pushed her away.

"I'm Mizki VY1. Please, just call me Mizki." The girl said, smiling. I introduced myself again.

"Well, nice to meet you Mikuo. And the little tramp is right, you are a nice piece of eye candy." She said, fanning herself with her Japanese fan.

"Is it proper for a lady to speak so forwardly?" I said, astonished by her very forward approach.

She nodded and composed herself. "I'm wearing the sacred Kimono, I must behave like a lady-" She suddenly cut off.

"Go away Roro!" She shouted. I turned and saw a man approaching. I blushed, he's…. to be frank, hot. A beanie over his light red hair, headphone unique to him like everyone else, a red tie with black stripes and a green shirt that clings to his body, lack skinny jeans with large bell bottoms. He's wearing a cool white jacket too with interesting designs… and cowboy boots…. And futuristic gloves. I blushed…. I always have eyes for the bad boy, of course!

"Roro?" I said. The boy smiled and bowed to me.

"That's right, and I know it's right that such a beautiful person like yourself should be bowed to." He said. I blushed even deeper.

"I'm M-Mikuo." I said, blushing. He took my hand and kissed my knuckle before standing up and giving me a shining smile. I blushed deeper and held my hand. He winked at me and walked away. I heard Mizki give out an exasperated sigh.

"You're still at it, promiscuous man-whore." Mizki remarked before chasing after Roro.

Suddenly, I felt a tugging on my pant leg and I turned around. A little girl was standing there.

"Hello, I'm Mikuo. Are you a new Vocaloid too?" I asked. She nodded.

"I-I'm Yuki Kaii." She said, shyly.

"You're really shy aren't you, well don't be, we may all be a bit weird but were all nice here." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and nodded.

"She is really shy." I turned and saw a girl with long flowing blonde hair rush up to me.

"Hello, I'm SeeU! And this little one is my shy friend Yuki. I know she introduced herself already, but I did it out of habit." SeeU said cheerfully and happily.

"We'll h-hello SeeU, I'm Mikuo." I said, a bit overwhelmed by the girl's enormous energy. She smiled and picked up Yuki.

"C'mon Yuki, we need to go find our room! We has stuff to unpack!" She pointed out to the hall and ran off with Yuki riding piggyback. I sighed and turned around to see that Dell had disappeared. I looked around and shrugged.

"He must of gone off somewhere." I turned and walked down the hall towards my room. I sighed, wondering why Miku could of done something like that. She says it wasn't her and I want to believe her, but the photographic proof is hard to disprove. Unless there's a Miku look-a-like out there… It couldn't have been Miku Zatsune because she wasn't aware of why the concert was cancelled, but she could have lied, and her hair is black, but she could have dyed it. Maybe it was that Miku Hagane from the beach….

I opened the door to my room and stopped in my tracks.

There's someone at my window. It can't be... I'm on the third floor…. It must be my imagination. No, there's someone at the window. He smiled and pushed the window open and jumped into my room. S

He smiled big.

"Hello again Mikuo! I know Miku-sis said I shouldn't have come, but I had to see you again!"

It's Mikuo Zatsune….


	11. Day 4 Thursday The Eve Of Yandere

**DAY 4 THRUSDAY PART 5**

**THE EVE OF YANDERE**

"M-Mikuo… what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping back slowly out of my room.

"I wanted to see you, silly." He said, a creepily cheerful smile on his face.

"Why didn't you use the door like a normal person?" I asked, slowly backing into the hall. He rushed up close to me.

"Because Miku-Sis says I'm not allowed to come here when she's not with me, so I came through the door, it's a loophole…" He said. I backed up really far away from him. He started walking towards me. I turned and started running away.

"Hey, where you going!"

"Stop following me! It's creepy!" I shouted back at him. Suddenly I found a three way hall. I looked down the halls, _if I chose the wrong one I might get stuck with him!_

"Mikuo." I looked down the right hall and saw Luka walk up from it. She looked down the hall and saw the other Mikuo running up to me.

"You! Zatsune, leave." She said, pointing. Mikuo Z. stiffened and began to tear up. He made a sharp turn down a hall I didn't even see and vanished. I turned back to Luka and she smiled at me.

"Don't let people like that get to you, they're bound to be everywhere…" She said, with a smirk and then she walked off. I watched her. Suddenly, Gakupo and Kaito came out of the hallway and ran up to Luka. Gakupo sent me a glare and returned his attention to Luka. I looked at them as they walked away and sighed…

"Ugh, why's everyone so energetic at 10 PM?" I groaned. I looked around. I'm in the deeper areas of the mansion…. I've never been here before. I have to get out soon, my date with Rinta starts in half an hour…

Suddenly, there was a loud beat echoing down the hall. I stared down the hall and slowly made my way towards it. The beat is almost hypnotizing.

_Kagome, Kagome_

_Please don't try to run away!_

_Kagome, Kagome _

_We just want to play a game__  
><em>_At least until the moon sets__  
><em>_We can play forever, I bet!__  
><em>_Kagome, Kagome__  
><em>_Who is standing behind you now?_

I stopped in my tracks as someone's arms wrapped around my shoulders and neck.

_Kagome, Kagome_

I turned,

"There's nothing there…." I looked at the window into the black night. I wish I hadn't run away from Mikuo. I wouldn't be lost right now.

I looked at the end of the hall. There's a light in that room! I can find someone to help me.

_Kagome, Kagome_

Why does that creepy sound keep playing…. I peeked into the room and sighed in relief.

"Miku! Can you help me?" I said. Miku turned around and smiled at me. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and I gasped.

"It's all right, it's just me…. Luka."

I pulled away, "Did you follow me? You went down the other hall!" I said, pointing at her. She smiled.

"I just wanted to help you."

"Me too." Miku said happily. "Luka says she has this plan that will help you pick the right person!" I turned at Miku… Ritsu warned me that anyone could be helping Luka… I didn't think my own sister would….

I teared up and fell to my knees. "Are you helping Luka, because you found out?"

"Found out what, Luka says this plan with help you." Miku replied innocently. I turned and glared at Luka.

"That's not the case," The door opened and Ritsu walked out with Ruko. Luka stumbled back in surprise and glared at them.

"Kiku told me that this part of the mansion was empty!" Luka growled.

"It was when she checked." Ruko said smiling. "But we followed you, when you were following Mikuo." Luka groaned. She put her hand over her face and took deep breaths.

"We're going to need to get rid of Ritsu and Ruko, Miku," Luka said. Miku jumped up in surprise.

"Get rid of them? Why would we do that, what if they want to help too?" Miku asked.

"She hasn't told you the truth Miku." Ritsu said. "She's not trying to help Mikuo pick the person he wants, she's trying to force him to pick her."

Miku looked at Luka appalled, "but, you said that it would help Mikuo…"

"It will, Mikuo will be with me and he'll be perfect. He won't be some homo dog." She groaned.

"How can you be Homophobic, your own brother is gay?" Miku shouted. Luka laughed.

"He's just confused, he'll eventually realize that he's straight. Straightest anyone could be." She said confidently….

Miku stomped her foot and charged at Luka.

**Miku: **I'm sorry. Luka.

I can't take it anymore.

If I bear a grudge

It's due to brother.

I was so glad

that you were made.

We'd practice singing

songs together.

**Luka: **"I want to become a diva like Miku!"

**Miku: **For doing that,

I thank you.

But you know, Luka.

You're sly.

You can't have brother's attention

all to yourself!

**Luka: **I was always

made the beta version!

Did Mikuo

get sick of me?

Will My Mikuo

leave me if

He doesn't have

a "bigger sister"?

**Miku: **Sayonara, Luka.

Farewell, Luka.

Won't you just go?

I want my brother

returned to us.

I suppose you use your

big breasts and shaky voice

to seduce him?

Deliberately

singing poorly,

it's just not fair,

it's unforgivable.

Hey, why?

Why would you go so far?

as to steal

Brother away from them?

Even though I

Liked you, Luka

This action

Is far from unjust!

Holding a pair of scissors

I enter the charging room

Where that girl sleeps.

I'll cut the plug

And make her sleep forever.

**Luka: **I'm so glad!

It's been so long since

Little sis last paid me a visit!

What kind of things

Are we going to play today?

You've truly been

Such a great

Big sister to me, Miku!

You are the kindest, cutest,

Bestest diva in the whole world...

**Luka: **...Yeah right.

**Miku: **It's no good...

I just can't kill her...

**Luka: **Nee, Miku

Hey, Miku

Your duty

Ended a long

Time ago.

I love Mikuo!

With this, Mikuo

Will be mine alone!

Luka kicked Miku back and Ruko and I caught her. Luka spun the scissors around in her hand.

"You really attacked your Voca-Sister with scissors?" Luka said. She tossed the scissors to the side of the room. Miku groaned as she stood up.

"I'm not helping you… anymore…" Miku said shakily. Luka turned and looked.

"Just one leaving? It's not going to affect my plans at all, I intended for this to happen tonight. I was the only one that could pull off such a reaction in you though, I couldn't send someone else to do it…" Luka said. She smiled at us and turned and left, closing the door behind her.

I helped Miku stand up and she shook a little.

"I'm sorry Mikuo, I thought I was helping you chose the guy you wanted to be with." Miku said. I shook my head…

"I'm sorry I kept a secret from you for so long…." I said, looking down.

"A… Secret?"

"I-I….I…. I killed out parents…." I said, trembling a little at the confession. Miku stumbled more onto me and I braced myself for the scolding, the enraged shouts. But they never came.

"Why?" It's all she said. She only asked why.

"I know they loved you, and they were proud of you, and they treated you like a treasure… but they never treated me like that." I said, looking away after setting Miku down on the couch chair to rest. She was bruised up from fighting with Luka. She sighed.

"They always treated you badly, I could always tell they did…. You always tried to be happy when I was there though, you tried to make it seem like you weren't suffering, so you wouldn't be a burden." Miku said. She held my hand.

"I'm sorry I never did anything to protect you! I just watched as they tortured you, as you suffered so much! I didn't do anything!" Miku shouted, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. I sniffled and looked at Miku. I gave her a small smile and hugged her.

"It's OK, we can't change it now…." I said. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mikuo, you have to go on your date with Rinta soon. If Lola or Leon hear about this big mess Luka's started, it's sure to get everyone involved in a lot of trouble. We have to act like nothing is wrong." Ritsu said. I looked at Miku with teary eyes and Miku urged me to go. I stood up and rubbed the rest of my tears away.

"You guys will take care of Miku?" I asked. Ritsu nodded.

"We'll take her to Ted, he's very good and keeping quiet about things. You'd be surprised by how many secrets Ted plans to take with him to the grave." Ruko said. I nodded and rushed out into the hall.

"M-Mikuo? Why were you in Luka's common room?" I immediately stopped at Taito asked the question. I looked at Taito and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Um…"

"Are you lost?"

I nodded and Taito took my hand and started leading me to the foyer.

"I wanted to sing you a song…. Mikuo, If that's ok?" He said nervously. I was wondering why Taito didn't have that air of confidence he recently acquired.

"That would be nice." I said. Taito gave me a small smile and took in a deep breath.

**Taito: **I could be laughing, or even crying

I want to be with only you

I want that distance between us to disappear

I'll send these words to you, honey

These words filled with love

Using a lot of these cute smiley faces

Let's make these our tiny little secret

I wanna feel your love in this instance

You can call me Honey

When you say those words

They update my huge heart's already full blog

I'm not tired of the happiness and surprise you give me

Hey, please tell me everything about you

Honey, Honey

Honey, Honey,

**Mikuo: **Honey, you gave me that nickname, right?

This little song with emotions

Is now being used in my big heart

Honey, the only noise I can hear is your beautiful voice

the only pictures I see in my head are you

I feel a mixture of joy and sorrow

I wanna share this with you

I wanna feel the same feelings with you

**Taito: **I'll send these words to you, honey

These words filled with love

Using a lot of these cute smiley faces

Let's make these our tiny little secret

I wanna feel your love in this instance

You can call me Honey

When you say those words

They update my huge heart's already full blog

I'm not tired of the happiness and surprise you give me

Hey, please tell me everything about you

Honey, Honey

Honey, Honey,

He smiled at me, and to my surprise, gave me a hug. I blushed in the hug and slowly hugged him back. He pulled away and grabbed my hand and led me the rest of way. He stopped at the foyer and said goodbye and wished me luck on my date with Rinta. It's mature… he wished me luck on a date with a "competitor".

I smiled and walked to the door, where I saw Rinta waiting for me. He was talking on the phone rather unenthusiastically.

" Lenka, I need to hang up now, I'm about to go on my date…." He groaned, I could hear the girl yelling at him over the phone.

"Well, you need to hurry up with that date! Your little sister has been calling me nonstop, complaining about being lonely since you guys are giving all your attention to Mikuo! I would spend time with her, but we've only meet once because of my job…." I heard the girl blather on almost endlessly.

Suddenly, there was a white rose being presented to me.

"White roses are seen as a good luck charm in some areas." I accepted the rose and looked up at its presenter.

"T-Thank you Piko…" I said, smelling the rose. "It smells wonderful."

"Only the best for you." Piko said. "I hope you enjoy your date with this man, even though it is impolite to delay you with a phone conversation." I nodded. Piko smiled and walked away. He's so sweet, and all of his clothes are awesome…. They hug his body perfectly, especially his as- I blushed… I hope he didn't see me. Piko looked back at me and winked and I looked down, staring at Piko's boots to hide my blush. Despite how girly the boots are, he pulls it off well…. Brown boots with white fur.

"Well it's your fault for moving away before she got old enough to bond with you." Rinta scold Lenka over the phone. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a date."

He hung up on her and smiled at me. He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that, that was my older sister, she moved away when Len and Rin were just babies…"

He sighed, "Its almost time for the reservations, we gotta go." Rinta grabbed my arm and lead me out to a limo waiting for us in the driveway.

This is going to be interesting….


	12. Day 4 Thursday Rinta's Date

**DAY 4 THURSDAY PART 6**

**Rinta's Date**

The limo pulled up at the fancy restaurant. I looked out the window in awe at the structure, expensive tapestries and fancy red carpets. It's surely a restaurant for only the rich and famous. I guess that includes me now…

"Come on, Mikuo." I looked up and saw that Rinta had opened my door and hand offered me his hand. I blushed slightly and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet. I lead me into the restaurant and we sat at a table. I saw so many famous people I never imagined I'd ever see in public.

SNSD sitting over there…. Girl's Dead Monster over there….. Is that K-On? So many famous people…

"You can't talk to them though… this isn't a crossover." A waiter told me. I turned to look at him but he vanished from view. I shrugged. I looked back to Rinta who had already order food for us.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you, if you do we can reorder." Rinta said. I shook my head,

"Its fine, thank you." I said with a smile. Rinta blushed and looked away to hide it and I chuckled.

"You don't have to hide you blush." I said. He looked at me, blushing deeper. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! Hey! Mikuo! Mikuo!" I turned and jumped. I rushed over and hid behind Rinta.

"Why did he follow me here….. Why? Why? Why?" I said from behind Rinta. Rinta sweatdropped.

"Why is that guy shouting you name?" He said pointing.

"He's... um… my stalker…." I said. Rinta shot out of his seat and went to confront him.

'No, wait… he's not well in the head… He's Mikuo Zatsune." I said. Rinta ignored it and told Mikuo Z. to leave. I sighed, closing my eyes to avoid seeing the fight. All I heard was a shout and then someone stomping away.

"You meanie!" and Mikuo Z. was gone. I opened my eyes and Rinta helped me back to my seat.

"Sorry for that." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Suddenly a large rock flew into the restaurant through the glass door and the stars immediately ran out of the building. I looked and saw an unfamiliar girl… with a familiar unsettling face. Another rock flew into the restaurant and Rinta grabbed me and pulled me to the back of the restaurant.

I looked back and saw the two girls running after us. I gulped and ran faster as Rinta sped up. He pulled me through the kitchen, tossing pots and pans back at our pursuers. He pushed the back door open and pushed me through it, slamming it behind me. I looked back and tried to open it.

"Rinta! She's dangerous!" I shouted through the door. Suddenly there was a loud thud and the door flew open. I ducked under it, catching Rinta as he flew backwards, unconscious.

The girl smiled evilly and jumped over us, landing behind us to block our way.

"I freed you from the asylum, you have to pay me back now you know." The girl in front of us said.

"Of course Luka, I wouldn't dream of not paying off my debt. I never want to return to that asylum." The girl said. Luka smiled.

"Of course you would…. They never treated you right, Sokune Tei." Luka said. I looked back at the girl. I've heard that name before. Tei smiled and stood up straight from her slouched, battle-ready position.

"I lied." Tei said. She jumped up onto the building waved goodbye and ran away. Luka glared at her.

"Traitor." Luka grumbled. She looked at me and Rinta and smiled. She picked up a butcher knife off the ground and walked towards us.

"I guess I can lessen the ranks myself." Luka murmured. Suddenly, a loud honking sound echoed through the back alley. I looked to the side and saw two giant head lights approaching. Luka's eyes widened and she fled just as a giant road roller drove up and crashed into the wall behind where Luka was standing.

"Hey, Rinta! Are you OK! Rinta-Nii!" Rin shouted from atop the road roller. She pulled me and Rinta up onto it and I saw Len in the backseat, asleep.

"He fell asleep on the way here, cuz I gave sleeping pills to make him stop talking about how he knows that Rinta's date is going to fail and blah blah blah…." Rin said. She rested Rinta down in the back and I sat next to her.

The Road Roller launched from the alley onto the road and went back towards the mansion. Suddenly, the speeding road roller made a sharp turn and I nearly fell off.

"Be careful Rin! I almost fell off!" I shouted.

"That's the idea, but you didn't fall!" Rin shouted back, trying to push me off.

"What! Why?" I asked, grabbed onto the side of the road roller to make sure I didn't fall off and get flattened.

"I'm helping Luka too! If she has you, Len and Rinta will start paying attention to me again. Everyone's stopped paying me any attention; they're all too busy gossiping about you to play!" Rin shouted, still trying to push me off.

"See, this is why you don't give a 14 year old heavy machinery!" I shouted, pushing back. Suddenly, we hit a large pot hole and, at the speed we were going in the surprising fast machine, we hopped up into the air. I bounced back into the machine but Rin bounced out and was hanging on the bars.

"H-help me! Pleeeasse!" Rin shouted, meagerly pulling herself back on but sliding off again.

"So you can try to push me off again?" I said, "I'd rather not!"

"You'd let a person die?" Rin asked in shock.

I shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time." I said. Her eyes widen and she screamed, trying to wake Len and Rinta.

"You may not care if I die! But if you don't pull me back up, this Road Rollers going to crash, I'm the only conscious one who knows how to drive it." Rin said, smirking. I groaned and looked ahead. The road roller was heading straight for a power plant. If I could drive it, I could easily turn it, but I don't know how.

I grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her up and she immediately steered us away from the danger.

She smirked and we hit an bump and went falling backwards.

But a hand grabbed me and pulled me back up. The person hugged me and I buried my face in their hair.

"T-Thank you Len…." I said, "I thought I was going to die…."

"Be more careful next time…." Len said, before giving me a kiss. I blushed deeply and nodded.

Rinta started waking up and Rin stopped the road roller. We got off and Rinta hugged me.

"I'm sorry, the meal was ruined and I was unconscious through the movie I bought us tickets for….." Rinta apologized.

"It wasn't your fault; we were attacked by a psycho…." I said. Rinta grabbed my hand a pulled me up to the top of a hill. He pointed at the night sky and smiled at me.

**Rinta: **The wind, flowing through my hair  
>Clouds flying through the air<br>As I stretched out my arms  
>They tried to catch the stars<br>Shining, so far away  
>So fine, they all can stay<br>As they circle the u-ni-verse ...

**Mikuo: **I dream of the day when I am in a different world  
>Where in, my heart, I'm told<br>That it will all unfold  
>Let's bring, out songs, into a single melody<br>With that, one song, we now can sing ...

**Rinta: **Here I can see the world  
>That's reflected deep within your eyes<br>The clouds are bright and carried as the wind flies  
>Poetic words, keeping me alive<br>Shooting stars leave a trail of vapor  
>As I wait here, I can see why I am a STARGAZER<p>

Setting sun, shines it's light, upon my own songs  
>But guess what, I don't know, what you said that to me!<br>Since my song, like the sun, can always fade away  
>So please wait, for the day, when you hear me say ...<p>

**Mikuo: **"I hold it in my hands, this feeling, it's a treasure to me  
>You could hear my voice in the sky, I've been waiting<br>For this day to arrive!"

**Rinta: **The world, is unfolding right before my eyes  
>Orbiting the stars all day and all night!<br>Here I am, standing here with you  
>Shooting stars, leave a trail of vapor<br>And I'll stay here a STARGAZER

I smiled at Rinta and he smiled back. He gently pulled me close and we kissed. He pulled away and I looked at him blushing a bit. Suddenly, fireworks started exploding in the sky, making the stars disappear. I looked up at the sky and rested my head on Rinta's shoulder, smiling.

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

"So, did you enjoy your date with Rinta?" Piko asked me politely. I nodded and smiled and Piko smiled at me.

"I'm happy to hear that, I only want you to be happy." Piko said, adjusting the fur along his jacket. I looked at him.

"I want you to take me shopping Piko! You always have awesome clothes…." I said… I adjusted the gothic clothes that the girls bought me. "I'm tired of only having the stuff the girls and Ritsu buy me to wear…."

"Of course I can take you shopping, I but my clothes only at one store. I can take you there tomorrow." Piko said. "You have a date with Len tomorrow, you want to look your best."

I nodded and Piko stood up. "Oh and here you go Mikuo." I handed me brown boots with teal fur along the top. MY eyes widened as I took them.

"These are awesome! Thank you Piko." I rushed over and hugged Piko, giving him a quick kiss as I put the boots on.

"I remembered you said you liked the white boots I was wearing yesterday, so I thought I'd give you my green pair." Piko said, smiling. "They look good on you."

I blushed and I suddenly heard a yelp.

"OMG OMG! Those look so cute on you Mikuo!" I was suddenly glomped by Luki and Miku. I pushed them off me and stood up off the ground.

"Are you OK Mikuo?" Piko asked, rushing to help me off the ground.

"Yea…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry Mikuo! Please forgive me!" Luki said, giving me a bone crushing hug. I struggled free and nodded, giving Luki a smile.

"I'm fine, its ok, its ok, Luki." I said, calming the tearing up Luki down. He smiled and hugged me and Miku giggled.

"I don't know how you're going to chose. You look cute with all of them." Miku said jokingly. I shrugged and hugged Luki back.

"I don't know how you'll be able to either." I turned and immediately turned away.

"I… I don't know, Dell." I said. Dell walked over to me and wrapped his arms over my neck.

"I think you could still try and chose me…." He said. I shook my head.

"I hurt you…. Why are you still so nice to me?" I said.

"You deserve to be treated gently… you aren't all there….."

…

"Mikuo…. Mikuo…. Hey, are you listening to me?"

I shook my head, coming back to my senses. I looked at Dell as he looked at me worriedly.

"Hmm, sorry… what'd you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to do something…. You know as friends…" Dell said. The way he said friends. Like it hurt him to say it…. Why did I hear all that about treating me gently…? I just imagined it right?

**Mikuo: **To say every one of my feelings  
>In these simple words, I don't know how<br>I know I loved you once, but its heavy  
>Is there anything else to say now?<p>

The one who loved the most, now who was that?  
>Thinking on it all, I see our time<br>Disappear, fade away from my sight  
>Even though there are still ties that bind us<p>

If I forget about you I could face  
>My own reflection<p>

"If it's the truth, let it show"  
>You say but I don't know<br>'cause I am just a coward, after all  
>If we discussed the contract<br>Between you and I  
>I know that I would fall right into you again<p>

To say every one of my feelings  
>In these simple words, I don't know how<br>I know I loved you once, but it's heavy  
>Is there anything else to say now?<p>

The one who loved the most, now who was that?  
>Thinking on it all, I see our time<br>Disappear; fade away from my sight  
>Even though there are still ties that bind us<p>

I looked down hiding myself from Dell. He smiled at me as I nodded in agreement.

"We can meet at the mall tomorrow. Feel free to bring anybody you want to with you, the more the merrier." Dell said. I could see it in his eyes that he just wanted it to be just us two, but he's trying so hard to just be friends.

It's all because of that one song. That one song started all this with Luka…. And now it's done it too Dell too.

"We'll all go to the mall tomorrow morning!" Luki shouted, glomping me again.

"I want to go too!"

"Where'd Len come from?"

"You guys are going to wake Ruko…."

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. The songs used are Stargazer by Hatsune Miku and Coward Montblanc by Gumi. Translyrics found via Google :3**


	13. Day 5 Friday

**A/N I'm back, be happy :3**

**DAY 5 FRIDAY PART 1**

I woke up and stretched, yawning. I opened my eyes and saw eyes looking back at me. It's sad that I'm used to this weirdness by now.

"And who might you be?" I asked simply.

"Aele! He's awake, introduce yourself!" The red haired boy shouted, looking at an older girl, who's probably his elder sister.

"Aele" shook her head shyly and stepped behind a fellow green haired person, Suse, we met before.

"Aww, your no fun!" The boy shouted. He turned to me, "I'm Yoru Ikusane, my sister's a little shy, but she's Aele Ikusane."

"Hiya Mikuo, we met at my initiation. You slept through theirs lucky you." Susu remarked.

"Shut up Susu!" Yoru said putting his tongue out at the girl. She glared at him.

"What did you just say brat!?" Suika shouted. Yoru jumped up hiding behind me.

"Protect Yoru Mikuo!"

"I'd rather not… Why did you come anyway, I met you before or something…" I said, rubbing my eyes, grumpy from the rude awakening.

"Everybody does, even Yoru and others who've only been here a short while. You're the one whose going out on trial dates with a bunch of guys." Yoru said. I saw Aele twitch behind Suika.

"It's there something wrong with Aele… wait, get outta my room! I'm not even dressed yet!" I shouted. Yoru immediately jumped up and dragged his sister out of the room. Susu shrugged and followed.

"Some people I swear…" I mumbled. I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, give me a second." I shouted, quickly brushing my hair and putting an outfit on.

Roro walked in with a large crowd of new faces behind him.

Prima pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Hiya Mikuo, since you overslept, we came here to introduce all the new Vocaloids to you. We've been finding a lot of good signers lately, so they all got initiated." Prima explained.

"You met Roro." Prima said.

"My real name is Yuma you know…" He mumbled.

"Then why'd you introduce yourself as Roro to me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I can't think clearly around hotties?" He wondered. I blushed.

"And there's Mizki creeping in the back." Prima said, pointing at the black haired girl in a kimono, who was indeed creeping in the back of the crowd.

"Eh! I told you to let me creep, Prima!" Mizki shouted, "And he already knows me."

"I found the need to tell him, because it was funny." Prima said, clearing her throat, she continued.

"And the newbies here are people that SeeU introduced to the founders, Leon and Lola." Prima said.

"There's Aoki Lapis." Prima pointed at a girl with blue hair and a white and blue outfit with pale pastel colors. "Hello." She mumbled.

Prima sweat dropped, "It's alright, I guess, she's a bit shy, but a great performer."

"Then behind her is Cul." She referred to a girl in a black coat worn at her elbows, blood red hair, and piercing eyes. She smiled at me with a mischievous smile.

"You are the infamous Hatsune Brother!" She said. I shook her hand as she stuck it out. I twitched, realizing how many people where in my room.

"OCD?" Prima asked. I nodded vigorously and Prima rushed everyone out of my room and I calmed down.

"Hey! Mikuo, come out here so I can finish introducing everyone, well the last person per say….. But two more singers!" Prima shouted. I sighed, going into the hallway.

"There's Yukari Yuzuki, she's very cheery, so you'll never have quiet when she's in a mood." Prima said. A girl with lilac hair in two big braids and a black and pink hoodie with bunny ears on it waved at me. I waved back and she rushed over to me.

"I wane hang out with you! You seem cool!" She shouted as she pulled my arm. Cul ran out of the crowd.

"I met him first; I want to hang out with him." She shouted at Yukari. Both sent a death glare at one another.

"You both are aware he is gay right?" Prima asked.

"YES!" They both shouted at her while playing tug of war with me.

"Ok then, continue." She said. "While they do that, I will introduce you to the new security system, IA, a new vocaloid and the Vocaloid's security system. She usually will use a hologram to show herself, but we do have an android for her in the mansion."

A hologram formed in front of me, taking the form of a girl with long blonde hair.

"Hello. I am IA. I have to report an attempted brake in by a Mikuo Zatsune to Ms. Prima." IA said. Prima sighed.

"See him off the property." Prima ordered.

"Very well, it has been done. In case of problems, shall I alert Big Al or shall I activate the android IA?" IA asked.

"Alert Big Al in the case of an emergency." Prima ordered. IA bowed.

"Very well." IA said. She looked at me.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hatsune. Would you like to set an alarm so you do not oversleep again?" IA asked.

"No thank you, and called me Mikuo." I said. IA bowed.

"Mr. Mikuo, would you like me to remove Ms. Yuzuki and Ms. Cul from you?" IA asked. I nodded and a beam from the ceiling removed Cul and Yukari off me.

"You two should behave yourselves." IA said. "Is that all Mr. Mikuo?"

"Could you please just call me Mikuo? No honorifics." I said.

"Very well Mikuo." IA said, putting Cul and Yukari onto the ground.

"Would any of you like anything?" She asked. We all shook out heads.

"Very Well, I will begin preparation of Lunch with Ms. Meiko and Ms. Yowane now. I will alert the entire manor when the meals are ready." IA said before she vanished in pixels.

"If you ever need me, simply state so, I will appear; I have cameras, microphones, and hologram projectors in all places of the manor excluding the restrooms for privacy reasons. If you would like me to stop monitoring a specific room, call me a request it, the cameras, microphones, and hologram projectors will be deactivated in the requested room until you request it be reactivated, I will not deactivate anything in another person's room without their permission, nor will I show or play anything from another person's room without their permission." IA explained over a PA system before going quiet.

"She will help care for the mansion and with daily chores. She can be everywhere at once and never turns off, so call for her whenever, except in bathroom, she can't hear you in there." Prima said, before leaving with her hoard of new Vocaloids.

Yuma stayed behind with Yukari and Cul. IA reformed besides us.

"Excuse me, Ms. Yuzuki, Ms. Cul, Mikuo; I have 3 messages, 1 for each of you." IA said. "Firstly, let me apologize for forgetting to mention that I can relay information to other Vocaloids as long as they are in a part of the land I can access."

"That's alright." I said smiling. IA smiled back to me.

"The message is from Mr. Kamui, from the Main Hall, your refill of Anti-Obsessive Compulsive medication has arrived in the mail, I checked to make sure it had not been tampered with my Mikuo Zatsune." IA said, bowing. She turned to Cul.

"Ms. Cul, you have a phone call waiting in the Main Kitchen. He refused to reveal who he was to me, should I hang up on him?" IA asked. Cul shook her head.

"I'll go see who that is, thanks IA." Cul said, saluting the hologram as she walked away.

"Lastly, Ms. Yuzuki, you have a rehearsal scheduled with Ms. Kagamine, and Mr. Kagamine for this morning." IA said. "It is scheduled to begin in the next 10 minutes, and is in Rehearsal Studio 24."

Yukari nodded and waved by to me.

"IA, can you send a message to Piko for me?" I asked IA.

"I am sorry Mikuo, I cannot, Mr. Utatane is currently not at the Mansion." She said, bowing apologetically.

"Alright then, is Rinta in the building?" I asked. IA shook her head.

"No, the Elder Mr. Kagamine is not in the Mansion either." IA said, bowing apologetically again.

"Oi, you looking for Rinta?!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice shout at me.

"Ah, yes, news. I assume you have not noticed the holographic information bulletin I put in your room, I assume." IA said. "So, I will inform you that the Elder Ms. Kagamine has returned to the mansion from her trip."

"I was just coming to see that guy that stole both my brothers' hearts!" Lenka said as she walked over to me, tossing her arm over my shoulder. She's taller than me... I'm not masculine in the slightest….

"I'll kill you if you hurt them." Lenka said, her eyes shining a murderous yellow for a second before calming.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered, not knowing how to respond. She gave me a box.

"Since I was coming over here from the main foyer, I decided to bring you your meds." She said. "Don't go all OCD on me, that is unless you're cleaning bathrooms, IA can't clean those for us."

"I apologize Elder Ms. Kagamine." IA said bowing. Lenka waved at IA dismissing that subject.

"It's not a problem, I would rather have the privacy then an android cleaning my bathroom." She said. "It was sure dusty in there too…"

"So, I heard about your big dating game here, and while it makes you look like a slut, I'll admit it's entertaining. Just don't play with their hearts, got it?" Lenka said.

"I would never, its horrible breaking someone's heart…" I said. She smirked.

"Done it before? Ah, isn't it hard if you care about the person, just not in the way they care about you." Lenka said.

"I will excuse myself now, call if you need me." IA said before vanishing.

"It is... I wrote a song that Luka turned into a hit that was meant to break up with her…." I mumbled.

"You wrote "Just Be Friends"? You are as good a writer as they say you are then." Lenka said. She brushed her hair out of her face and pulled something out of a pocket on her jacket and held it out in front of my face.

"I can see it in your eyes. You've done so many things you regret." She said. "This here, is a special medication that will help you forget them. It's not addictive or illegal or anything, it just has some bad side effects. It helps you forget your guilt. Trust me, I'm sure I started them for a reason; a reason I don't recall anymore."

I looked at the small packet of pills. "These are extra's I had, my doctor said I don't need to take them anymore, my memory won't be coming back and it's a good thing."

I took them for her and looked at the medication.

"What kind of side effects?" I asked.

"Only one really, there's no guarantee you will forget the things you want to. It was pure luck it worked right on me. Just think of the thing you want to forget when you take the pill. Each time, it should be harder to remember that event clearly. Once you can't recall it at all, stop the pills, simple as that." She explained.

She walked away, pulling out her phone and dialing someone as she did so.

I looked at the pill and shook my head, stuffing them into my pocket. As I did so my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Mikuo." It was Piko. "I just got back from my appointment thing I had with Rinta about our next public appearance. Len should almost be done with rehearsal; you wanna come down to the main hall and wait for him so we can go to the mall?"

"Sure, I'll be down soon." I said smiling. We said bye to each other and hung up. I made my way down to the main hall, actually knowing how to get there.

"Mikuo, on your way to another long day?" Ritsu said as he walked down the stairs I was walking by.

"Yeah, tonight is my date with Len." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Be careful, Luka's bound to want to sabotage you again at some point. We know Rin's working with her, then Kiku and Miki. Stay away from them." He told me.

"Yeah, I know. I'm careful. I'm going out with Piko, Luki, Rinta, and Len. I'm sure I'll be fine." I said. Ritsu crossing his arms and sighed.

"I'd send Ruko to watch you from the shadows, but with her height it's kind of hard. And I don't have any quiet shoes." He mumbled. "I'm going to ask your sister to keep an eye on you."

"What? Why? She won't be able to be quiet for the life of herself! She'll embarrass me in front of the boys…" I exclaimed. Ritsu sighed.

"Fine then, I suppose I'll keep an eye on Luka throughout the day. I'm going to call you every once in a while though. After Rin nearly killed you, I'm being cautious." Ritsu said, he flipped his hair and walked past me down the hallway. I kept walking, passing many other Vocaloids, where we would just give each other a quick greeting and keep walking.

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Have you met IA?! She's so cool!" Iroha shouted as she ran up from behind me.

"Slow down Iroha! Let me catch up…" Kaiko said panting as she caught up to Iroha. Iroha rubbed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Yeah, I met her, she is cool." I said.

"We're getting a bunch of new recruits lately! Soon we'll be all overshadowed!" Iroha said worriedly.

"Nobody could forget you two, what are you talking about?" I said.

"B-but, SeeU is really pretty, and Mew's got a great voice! Th-then who could forget CUL's red hair and Yukari's so cute! Then IA's all cool and High tech!" She said.

"Nobody's going to forget you." I told her, I looked over and saw Kaii walking by.

"How about you go make a friend with one of the newbies?" I said, suddenly realizing that I'm still technically a newbie, only being a Vocaloid for several days.

"Ok…" Iroha mumbled. She grabbed Kaiko.

"Let's go meet someone new!" she said happily running towards Kaii, scaring the girl to death, dragging Kaiko with her.

"I'm meeting everyone before I even make it to the main hall." I mumbled.

"Mikuo, could you please come into their room for a second?" IA asked, pushing open a door. She must be in her android body.

"Alright, what is it you need IA?" I asked.

"Oh, I just need help moving something. I'm afraid I may break it with this body's lack of gentleness." She said. I nodded and walked into the room in front of IA. I heard the door slam behind me and looked back. I went for the doorknob, seeing it was locked, likely held back my IA's android too.

"It's not going to budge, Hatsune." Someone said, spitting my last name like it was poison. The voice is familiar.

"I have the controls of the mansion if I control IA."

I turned and saw the person sitting on the fancy armchair; her white hair sprawled across it messily as she sat with legs crossed, a remote in her hand, smiling at me evilly with shining red eyes.

"Sukone Tei? Why?!" I shouted at the intruder. "How?!"


	14. Day 5 Friday Tei Sukone

**A/N I haven't had much inspiration to write lately. I've been incredibly busy working on school work for College… but I do hope to get more done during the summer break :3 I heard great English dubbed songs that made me really want to work on this again. I'm going this reasonably long, but I intend to update soon! **

Day 5 Friday Part 2

Tei Sukone

"I do really, really hate you." Tei said looking at me. "I hate all of you vocaloids, you having had me locked in an asylum really didn't help." She brushed white hair from her red eyes, hatred glaring down at me.

"How did you even get in here?" I shouted at her. I was afraid. I've seen a taste of what she could do…. And Miku told me stories of the evil mastermind Sukone Tei that tired to take down the Vocaloids and kill them all. To believe Luka could attempt to get her help after that…

"IA? Why are you holding that doorknob?" A voice! Someone's out there they could help me!

"Oh it seems to be locked from the inside, I'm searching for the operation to unlock it." Ia said with a kind voice.

"You can do that! That's kinda creepy." It's Cul! Cul could definitely help me.

I opened my mouth to shout but…

"Told bother, this room is completely sound proof. The only one how could have helped you would have been IA herself, but she's helping with the situation…" Tei says smirking. She jumped down from her high perched throne and stood in front of me.

"You're the popular boy. You've been a vocaloid for all of 5 days but the whole world has gone completely crazy over you." Tei said, the tone of insanity in her voice going haywire all over the place.

"I could sing you a song… before I truly do what I want with you."Tei said. Spotlights suddenly shined on her as she climbed back up to her throne.

**IA: **"Alerting all VOC LOIDs."  
><strong>Tei: <strong>From now on, I'M going to be the main character  
>"If you have any objections, then please leave."<br>**IA: **If you have any objections, then please leave

**Tei: **You should be scared  
>Because I'll destroy you in the most brutal way possible<p>

**IA: **"Suddenly, a notification appears."  
><strong>Tei: <strong>From now on, I will become one with the world's rules  
>"If you have any objections, then please leave."<br>**IA: **If you have any objections, then please leave

**Tei: **You should be scared  
>Because I'll destroy you with the most brutal torture possible<p>

The light changes into darkness  
>This world of 0s and 1s falls to the ground<br>I will control this world  
>And when I do, I will be known as GOD<p>

The sky radiates ultramarine as everything ends  
>Yes, this living robot has a message to tell everyone<p>

**Both: **"A DECLARATION OF WAR."

**Tei: **"All VOC LOIDs, listen well."  
>From now on, your voices will never be used again<br>"I alone will lead all of your existences."  
>A special existence will lead the world<p>

I will control all of you  
>Because I am the most appropriate for the job <p>

"I don't like that song! It makes fun of my dear Mikuo!" A voice shouts, breaking through the wall with a huge chainsaw. Black hair shined alongside leather as two figures jumped in.

"Normally I'd follow the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', but it seems that isn't that case her, is it Tei?"

"Zatsune…. What are you doing here! What do you care what I do to the Vocaloids?!" Tei shouted. Miku Zatsune stood there, Mikuo Zatsune brandishing a chainsaw in front of her.

"I had planned a visit to the Vocaloids, and I was going to pull a little stunt to ruin their recording material, but the android blocking the door to this room was suspicious." Miku says.

"And I couldn't find my Mikuo!" Mikuo Z. shouted at Tei. Tei glared daggers at him and the two gave off a deadly aura. I stepped back, falling against the door turned into a wall by the heavy android on the other side."

"I do want the Vocaloids to go out of business, but I would never want them dead. I'd have a weird sense of lose if they were to die." Miku says. "Mikuo, do whatever you wish with the psychopath and we'll save your precious Mikuo."

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or scared still. I was being saved from one psychopath, to be handed over to another psychopath who just saved me.

Mikuo dashed forward the chainsaw brandished and Tei confronted him. Mikuo swung over towards her head and she ducked and punched him in the side. He didn't even budge and swung the chainsaw down at Tei. Tei jumped back, some of her hair being chopped off.

"What's with you? A pressure point should have had you collapsing onto the floor!" Tei shouted. Mikuo gave her a killer slasher smile.

"That was a weakness, and I make sure to get rid of weaknesses." Mikuo says running towards her at a furious speed and swinging the chainsaw at her again. She jumped away and it drove through the wall. A huge gash in the wall soon brought attention.

"What's going on in there!" "The wall!" Voice after voice of vocaloids shouted.

"IA! What's wrong with you?!" The commotion was rising.

"Mikuo!" I looked over and saw Dell looking at me through the gash in the wall. The fight soon traveled to my side of the room and I dashed over the gash in the wall on the other side of the room. I looked at Dell through the hole.

"Help! Please!" I shouted desperately. He nodded and I saw him rush over. I heard huge slams.

"What are you doing Dell! You can't move her she weighs a ton!" I heard Haku shout nervously.

"Someone find Big Al!" He shouted. "Help me move her, Mikuo is trapped in there with fighting psychopaths!"

"Let me try!" I heard Taito and Akaito rush in to help too, followed by the voice of Kaito, Gakupo, and my sister.

"Mikuo! Mikuo, are you ok?" She shouted. I heard the vroom of the chainsaw get louder and I turned. I saw Tei jump out of the way as Zatsune dashed towards me with the chainsaw. I immiedately ducked and the chainsaw went into the wall again, making the hole into a "x" shape.

"Ahhhhhh! That almost hit me!" Miku shouted from the other side.

"Grow a pair Hatsune!" I heard Miku Hatsune shout at me.

"Have you forgotten about the hole we came in through?" She asked me. I looked at her and immediately ran for the hole. Suddenly the huge chair Tei had sat in before flew over my head. I ducked and it flew into the hole.

"I won't let my prey get away! Just let me finish playing with these competing predators." Tei said, dodging more attacks from Mikuo. I looked back and suddenly heard a big electric pulse along with a huge flash of light.

"Piko! Piko are you alright?!" I heard people shouting.

I rushed through the danger and looked through the x in the wall and saw a burnt Piko lying on the ground. Kaiko and Iroha surrounding him, Cul, Rinka, and Len among many others had joined the attempt in trying to move IA out of the way.

I'd felt so loved….

I suddenly saw a large chunk of metal on the ground. The adrenaline peaked again. I felt that urge like back then. When I had first killed….

Without even thinking I picked up the dagger shaped debris and threw it. It flew straight into Tei's arm and she stumbled. Mikuo Zatsune suddenly kicked her and she flew into the wall. I saw her blood red eyes glare at me as she dodged another swing from the chainsaw.

"You piece of shit! You don't deserve to be a vocaloid! To don't deserve to be alive!" She shouted in pure rage. She dashed at me faster then she had been moving before. It almost felt like my life should have been flashing before my eyes and she stopped in front of me.

A huge pole crashed through the wall with a x behind me and struck Tei on her side. She flew into the wall on the other side of the room. I saw blood splatter out of her mouth.

"This is really ruining my sleep you know." Ruko grumbled from behind me. I turned around wucikyl and saw her towering over me, a huge scythe in her hands.

"Well, it's not like you don't sleep all the time!" Ritsu shouted at Ruko.

"Mikuo!" Everyone immediately grabbed me and pulled me away. Suddenly the wall crumbled behind Tei and arms shot through it grabbing her and holding her in the air.

Ruko stood in front of us as well retreated back.

"Calm down! This is enough for today!" Shouting reverberated through the wall. Big Al held Tei in the air with Prima walking up behind them.

"This troublemaker got out of the asylum…" Prima grumbled. "They really should tell us something important like that!" She immediately pulled out her phone and turned around.

I felt arms suddenly wrap around me gently.

"Are you alright Mikuo?" I immediately stiffened up.

"She didn't hurt you know did she you poor thing?" Luka holding my head close to her chest.

"She almost did…" I grumbled angrily.

"You! Pink haired witch, you planned this didn't you when you let me out?!" Tei shouted. She kicked her leg into the air into a split and kicked Big Al in the face. He stumbled back and dropped her on the ground. She kicked in him and he fell onto Prima. She pulled the remote out from her sleeve and began vigorously pushing buttons.

"This woman set me up! Kill her! Kill her!" Tei shouted. The door exploded as IA dashed through it. Luka dropped me and turned and I felt Miku grab me and throw me over her shoulder as she ran out of the way. Ia dashed through but hit no one. Luka has dodged to the side, held bridal style in Gakupo's arms.

"Kiku." Luka whispered with a sadistic smile on her face. The red hair assassin dropped from the roof and cut clean through the android with her cleavers. She looked over at me and then Miku.

"Should I take the traitor too?" Kiku asked.

"Are you going to hurt Miku? That would make Mikuo sad!" Zatsune Mikuo shouted dashing at Kiku. He swung his chainsaw down at her and she parried with her cleavers. The cleavers crack and Kiku jumps back.

"Take me out of here, Gakupo, it's scary." Luka says in a fake innocent voice. Kiku looks back and jumps back with them.

"Stop it Mikuo!" Miku Zatsune shouts. "We've done as much as they'll let us do before they turn on us as well." Mikuo Zatsune looks at her and sighs, stopping the chainsaw and walking back to Miku Zatsune.

"There is your favor, I don't owe you anything any longer." Zatsune said, facing towards Ritsu, and the crowd of Vocaloids. Yuma looked at me and I turned away. I pushed myself onto my feet and Miku hugged me.

"Are you OK Mikuo?! I was so worried about you! I should send you home! It's too dangerous!" Miku shouts. I shake my head.

"No! I want to stay, I'll be fine." I say smiling at her. I look to the corner and see Rin sneaking off and I sigh. A lot of people surely have it out for me…

"Uhhhhhh…. It's alright if I just… clean all this up…." I mumble.

The urge has never been so strong.

**A/N Can I please get a BETA for this? I don't have the time to look for one, nor do I have the time to read over my own work! I need someone for that please, you'll get to be the first one to see each new chapter! **


End file.
